


History Repeats itself

by Han_DJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena went back in time, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_DJ/pseuds/Han_DJ
Summary: Lena did an introspection after Kara's lies, and deep within, she wanted to blame herself for not recognizing the obvious from the get go. She means, she knew Superman, she knew he was Clark, because he was Lex's obsession, plus pony tail, cardigans and eye glasses isn't really a camauflage. And all those slips? "I flew here… on a bus?" And many others… those flimsy excuses when she needs to cut their lunch or dinner short? She is a Luthor so she should have guessed a long time ago. It shouldn't hurt like this, it shouldn't feel like a betrayal… so why feel this way?And she got her answer while using her new VR contacts which were improved Obsidian VR.OrWhere Lena actually forgots she lived another life… with Wonder Woman?
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 44
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:Crisis on Infinite Earth never happened, the last canon episode is 5x8, then jumps to 5x13 which means 9-12 didn't happen, AU afterwards. Lex is so very dead and Lillian is now team Lena. Multiple Earth survives. Lena had forgiven Andrea Rojas and they are back to: You jump, I jump phase. 
> 
> I made a lot of liberty in WW world. Steve Trevor had died at the beginning of WWII, the fight between Wonder Woman and Ares also happened at the same time. (1939, when Germany Invaded Poland)
> 
> This is not an angsty story. Lena Luthor/Kara Danvers or Supergirl ending. Lena Luthor & Wonder Woman.

Lena did an introspection after Kara's lies, and deep within, she wanted to blame herself for not recognizing the obvious from the get go. She means, she knew Superman, she knew he was Clark, because he was Lex's obsession, plus pony tail, cardigans and eye glasses isn't really a camauflage. And all those slips? "I flew here… on a bus?" And many others… those flimsy excuses when she needs to cut their lunch or dinner short? She is a Luthor so she should have guessed a long time ago. It shouldn't hurt like this, it shouldn't feel like a betrayal… so why feel this way?

And she got her answer while using her new VR contacts which were improved Obsidian VR.

Or

Where Lena actually forgots she lived another life… with Wonder Woman?

**One: "I am so… hurt!"**

_She was drowning her sorrow in scotch, alone and lonely at the same time in Lex's super secret laboratory. Lex had finally let go of that last string that kept him sane, made a monster of himself, tried to kill Superman… or should she say Clark Kent? Oh yes, she is one of the few who knew of the hero's alterego, she isn't daft. He had no qualms when in his madness, he also took the lives of thousands of people in Metropolis and then what? She became the pariah for the sins he had committed, and Lillian left all of these… she took the fall._

_Wait..._

_Something's different though…_

_As she looks around, she made an inventory… the lexosuit is missing, the kryptonite grenade… the black mercy… the anti-kryptonian missile… how did she missed this? Aside from the small machine on top of the pristine, white table… a machine she knew to be a portable transmat, the others are gone. There were knick knacks here and there but they seemed out of place… every weapons Lex created - gone._

_She knew Lex is in jail and there is no way he could hire someone to steal his works for him… or he could, but not all of these at once! Lillian is in mourning and even if she wanted to get a hand on these experiments, there is no way she can bypass the laboratory's security, she would still need her approval and her finger print to open it. So someone was able to bypass protocol and stole these from her._

_"Who have the guts to do this!"_

_Her mind now off her fuck up life, she took her phone from her pocket, opened it and frowned. There is no signal, no wifi or data… that is so not possible! She made sure the cell signal in this part of the building is strong enough to make a call,even if she can't get internet sometimes (and sometimes she thought of making her own internet company, make it the lowest price and offer it to the world out of spite, but that is for another time)._

_"Okay…" she slams the glass of scotch that is still half full on the table and eyed the machine. It does look like that transmat Lex and her were working...though something is not quite right. She got the inkling of tinkering on it, but right now, her priority are the missing experiments. So she started walking through the open door of the lab, only now noticing how it looked like a heavy, lead lined, double door that opens outward, instead of their usual sliding glass door, "Huh?" She shook her head then looked back to see the glass of scotch still there, still half full. "I'm sure I just drank a glass and a half by now… I can't be drunk yet?" She tells no one but herself, then shrugged, "Jess!" She calls out as she hurries towards the table that serves as Jess operational space, as her R &D assistant._

_To her surprise, there was no desk. Just plain space, in front was an old looking elevator and at the right was a metallic stair case._

_"What is happening…" she moved forward, pressed the yellowish button but nothing happens. She waited… still nothing. "Stairs it is…" she took the stairs. She had to get up four sets to get into the ground floor. The door was open and again they looked like old industrial materials. It was heavy, putting her weight against the door, she pushed and was rewarded by it moving oh so slowly, when it was open enough for her to squeezed out, she made it out only to be stopped by the sudden sound of a bomb going off, she stood frozen until someone blocked the sun from her, and blocked the force of a nearby bomb exploding._

_The force pushed her and whoever blocked it away, the blocker had the good sense of turning as they sail through the air and grabbing her, cushioning their fall with the blocker's body._

_"Are you alright?" Oh it was a woman…_

_Lena raised her hand to eye her savior and her jaw dropped. "You… you're,"_

_"So are you? Alright I mean?" The woman stood…_

_"Wonder Woman?" Whoa… She looked around and saw the fighting, this… this is… "What day is today?"_

_Wonder Woman smiled at her, there was a trace of sadness on her beautiful, though dirty face. "September 3, 1942."_

_"What...it can't be…"_

-0-

Lena blinks as the simulation ended, then frowned as she was sure she didn't end it herself.

"I know you made my VR lens better than before, it doesn't mean that you can waste your life away in it though." Andrea Rojas was smiling at her friend, her eyes crinkling at the side. "I talked with Sam and she was asking how you were."

Lena sighed, "I didn't forgive you just so you can barge in my simulation Andrea. And Sam should call me,why call you if she's asking about me?!"

One of Andrea's brow raised, "You are being an ass Luthor and to answer your question, she was calling you but you were not answering; now you my friend only becomes an ass when there's a _**super**_ problem." She frowned.

Lena huffed, then eyed the contact lens she just removed from her eyes and transferred to the container, "It was a weird simulation,"

The other woman laughed, "Aren't simulation supposed to be weird?"

Lena nodded as she stood, "True, but it should come from your deepest desire, I never desired to be in World War II."

"Oh," Andrea frowned, "That is weird." Then she grinned,"Is that all?"

The younger woman turned, "Yes that's all… well…"

"Well?"

She smiled, "Wonder Woman was there."

The Rojas heiress laughed, "You do have a thing for heroes don't you?"

"Hey!"

Silence

"So what did Supergirl do now?" Andrea eyed her friend as Lena walked over to her work space and started inputting datas in it. She shrugged her shoulders when she felt her friend eyeing her seriously.

"What else? After my failed attempt at myriad, she finally showed her true skin,"

"You did try to mind control everyone,"

Lena laughed, "If removing the urge to hate and hurt others, may they be alien or human is mind controlling, I'd plead guilty."

"Lena…"

"Its why im working on this project Andrea, If people can only see the beautiful things about life… there will be no more hate, no more killing… I am so tired of seeing all these senseless deaths. All I wanted is to show people what it is like to live in a world with no hatred!"

Andrea smiled, "Maybe its why the VR took you to world war 2,"

"To see more killings?! More deaths?!"

"Maybe there's a lesson to be larned?"

The genius CEO sighed, "I don't know what I should learn from that aside from more hate and more deaths."

"So? Supergirl..."

"I am now a villain in Supergirl's eyes, well…" she shrugged again, "it's not like they've treated me differently before, it's just that… knowing Supergirl and Kara are one, and both of them now looks at me the same… it hurts. A lot really."

"There must be something wrong with Supergirl's screws then, I know people who had done way villainous things than you do. You are not a villain Lena, besides, you'll suck being one."

"You forgot I am a Luthor."

"Name doesn't make one a villain."

"Who are you? Kara?" Instead of laughing there was the sudden ache in Lena's chest.

"I don't eat that much," Andrea stood from the stool where she was sitting, "Have lunch with me, I heard there's a new Asian restaurant that opened last week,great food according to the reviews I read."

"I'm not really hungry,"

"But I am, and I want to have lunch with my bestest of friend… we've missed a lot of times because I was such an idiot."

Lena smiled, "Alright, you calling yourself an idiot? There is no way I'm going to say no now."

"Ass,"

"Idiot,"

"Come on Luthor, if we don't go in five minutes,you'll pay."

"Whoa, a gallant idiot? I think I might still be in my simulation…" Lena didn't finish as Andrea pulls her out of the lab, "...my purse!"

"You won't need it I'm paying!"

-0-

"What is it?" The blonde queen asked without looking up from what she was reading. She was in the library for peace. Her sisters decided to have a merry celebration just because they missed dancing and she doesn't want to be the one to break their spirits. Today was the thirtieth year that Rowanda died, trying to save her from those rogue Amazons who tried to take over the crown. She was thankful that her daughter was not here during that time, trying to live in peace in the man's world.

The Amazonian priestess stepped closer and puts a box in front of the queen.

Hippolyta looked up with raised brows,

"The crystal the goddess Mnemosyne had entrusted us for safekeeping,"

"I know that,"

"You should look at it your majesty," Alaida urged,

The queen sighed but complied, she opened the box, looked inside and frown, "What should I be seeing? The crystal is here… this is not a copy is it?"

"It is the original, it is not stolen,"

"So?"

"There is a hairline crack." The priestess said stepping closer still and pointing at the miniscule line on the presenting face of the crystal.

"Oh,"

"Oh?"

"I have no idea what it does… will it bring us catastrophic problem?"

Alaida sighed, "Not so much, but as you know, memories are kept for a reason. And, there shouldnt be any way for this to crack since we are keeping it safe, something is happening."

"But it's not going to bring Themiscyra down?"

"I don't even know what memories this crystal carries."

Hippolyta eyes the crystal and the box carefully, "Isn't that Diana's insignia?" The symbol was on the inside part of the cover of the box.

Alaida turned it towards her, "Indeed, should I tell her?"

"She's vacationing here to have a break from the chaos in man's world, let her have her peace especially if it isn't an urgent matter."

Alaida nods, "Most wise your majesty," she smiled, "Won't you join the sisters in the banquet?"

"I'd rather read, Diana is there anyway to represent me."

"Alright, I'll take this back and I'll inform you of any development."

"Alright,"

The priestess made a bow again and turned to leave, leaving the queen in deep thought.

-0-

Kara was sitting on her couch, there were boxes of food in front of her, 2 of the boxes were now open and empty, her and Lena's picture in her hand, her eyes locked on it when Alex let herself in.

"Did you talked to Lena?" She asked sitting at the solo couch beside where Kara was sitting.

"I…"

"What?"

"I was mean… I…" the blonde looked up at her sister, a sad look on her face.

"There is no world where you can be mean,"

"Alex… I shouldn't have stopped trying to get Lena to forgive me," Kara bite her lower lip, "I… she is important to me, I…"

"You can't grovel forever Kara," Alex sighed, "looking back, if there was someone who was mean to her it was me."

"I called her a villain instead of talking, I didn't even let her talk back…"

"I tried to kill her, you can't outmean that."

"I gave her an ultimatum… what kind of a friend does that?"

"Kara…" Alex stood and squeezed herself beside her sister and hugged her,

"I was so scared… all those scenarios that Mxy showed me… that last one,"

"The one where Lena was Metallo?" Kara nodded, "I'd be scared too, I'd probably do worst than just calling Lena a villain and giving her ultimatum." Silence, Alex took one box of the food and opened it then offered it to Kara who took one and put it in her mouth. "I opened up with Kelly and told her about that time I tried to blow Lena up."

Kara eyed her sister but said nothing,

"She was mortified, and well she was more alarmed with me using you to hack Lena. I understand now… she's not killing people and that my first instinct was to blow her up and can't decide to use Malefik's power to stop her was too much, and Kelly said for all we know, it was why Lena shuts you out more."

"You...I didn't know…"

"And Lena didn't know either, it could be seen as another betrayal from you." Both sisters sighed, "We give her space for now, think of a plan and then we could talk to her when everything has pacified - independently."

"I don't want to be without her Alex. I hurt," the blonde put a fisted hand over her chest.

Alex nods, "I know, I get it now."

The silence that permeated between them, broken mostly by box of food opening was interrupted by Alex's phone ringing.

 _"Director Danvers, you should come and see this."_ It was Brainy.

"Will you give me a brief report?" Alex eyed Kara who stood along with the red head.

_"Leviathan is not dead,"_

"Of course he isn't?"

_"Just be here and I'll brief you,"_

"Okay, Kara and I will be there," and Alex disconnected.

"He is immortal but I was sure me and Acrata defeated him."

"We should see this then," at Kara's nod, the blonde hurriedly changed into her suit and carried Alex to DEO.

TBC

I only watched until 5x13, im dreading to watch the rest. :(


	2. Chapter 2

I need a scenario where I can actually legitly put Wonder Woman in National City of Earth 38.

The sudden appearance of Leviathan on NC, aside from telling us they were there from the get go of Earth is unexplained or not really clear. Because if that was true, then why did they decide to just act in season 4 and 5 (and what is really the use for Eve?), So I decided I'd incorporate here how did they end up in NC!

**History Repeats Itself**

**Part 2: "I Can't Stop Loving You,"**

_"Diana,"_ the haggard voice of Bruce on the other line.

"Bruce?"

_"It is fucking hard to get a hold of you when you are hiding in Themiscyra."_

The raven haired heroin frowned, "That was what I was hoping for actually; you don't sound so great… and, you are still here talking to me so I don't see why you whine so much."

_"You are such a bitch when you want to. Gotham got attacked…"_

"Isn't that the usual for you? Besides which, being in a man's world decades after decades after decades, makes a bitch out of anyone."

_"Okay you got me there. This time though, the attack isn't the usual. I don't do immortals… yet they were here, one of them were looking for_ _**her.** _ _"_

Diana stood from her bed where she was lazing around, "That is not possible, Chronos and Mnemosyne hid _her._ "

 _"I'm just relaying a message, you need to get to her before they do."_ There was a sigh, _"I over hear them about using acrata, I have no idea what that is, my intels won't give me anything."_

"Do you have any idea who are these immortals?"

_"Argh…"_

"Bruce!"

_"My damn ribs are broken and Alfred is not being helpful at the moment,"_

"Bruce, focus!"

 _"Alright…"_ heavy breathing, _"They introduced themselves as Leviathan."_

Silence

_"Diana? You still there?"_

-0-

Alex and Kara landed at the central command, but Brainy wasn't there. Instead Agent Vasquez was busy inputting datas on the computer and didn't even looked at them when she informed them that Agent Dox is at the medical bay.

"Who is in the medical bay?" Alex asked frowning.

"I think you'll get your answer director when you get there." Vasquez respond still not looking

Kara bit her lips and eyed her sister who shook her head before sighing and dragging Kara in her Supergirl Suit towards the medical bay. As soon as they arrived and looked through the glass, Alex's face reddened, "What the fuck!" And she angrily opened the door getting Brainy's attention but not the man lying on the medical bed, seemingly dead but for the intermittent chest compressions they could see…

"Rama Khan?"Kara called out with a frown and stepped closer to the man who now looks older and weaker than a few weeks ago,

The old man opened his eyes, "They betrayed me…" Brainy and Alex eyed each other, he continued, "Leviathan…"

"Aren't you Leviathan?"

He shook his head a little, "Leviathan had no more use for me," his voice cracks, "You need to find her…" and suddenly his body is contorting, it was like he was sufferring a Jacksonian seizure (1)

Brainy and Alex got into working to calm Rama Khan while Supergirl held the man's hand, "Who is she?"

"She… found… destroy…" before Alex could inject a strong tranquilizer to pacify the seizure, Rama Khan calmed down, "Find… her," and the three's jaws dropped as Rama Khan stopped breathing and a few seconds later disintegrates into ash.

"Wha…" That was Alex who is now scratching the back of her head.

"He is thousands of years old, older than the first dinosaurs on Earth supposed to be," Brainy says shrugging,

"Find her? Who?" Kara asked and looked at Brainy,

"It's what I need to discuss with you. He appeared at the central from the ground, he is an earth-bender so of course he could do that… and he was shouting about finding her,"

"Who is _her?_ "

"His heart was thundering its why I brought him here at once, every time he tried to say a name, he starts having seizure, but he keeps on saying "destroy" and her," Brainy sighed, "There are billions of people around the world, and more than half of that are women,"

"He is giving me a headache even in his death!" Alex whined and sat at the stool nearby.

Kara frowned, "He is not going to come to us though if _she who is still unnamed_ is somewhere other than here, National City or somewhere near."

"I thought of that too, we are not looking for Lord Voldemort though, he is a he and not she yeah?" This got Brainy a glare from the Danvers sisters, "Shutting up,"

"And even if you are right Kara, imagine how many cities are there near us and how many "her there are"? What do you propose we do? Gather them all and ask them "Are you the _her_ Rama Khan talks about?"

"That is funny," Brainy segued, and Kara frowned at him, "I'm going to do more research on Leviathan, see if any _her_ come out."

"I think that is a good start," Alex said then eyed Kara, "Kara," the blonde eyed her, "Acrata, she has link to Leviathan, you think she'll know about it?"

"As far as I know, Acrata is nothing but Leviathan's hit girl."

"Still…"

"I have no idea how to get her,"

"I'd include that in my research?" Brainy asked with one brow raised.

"Keep me informed Agent Dox,"

"Of course Director Danvers," then he turned to leave for the central command.

Nothing was said between the sisters, Alex thinking about the sudden situation, and Kara eyes the dust thats slowly being blown by the wind coming from the open window. "What about him?" Kara asked her sister,

"I'll get an agent to collect Rama's ash and store them at the basement lab."

"Or I could scatter his ash on the Earth?"

"We are not sure what's gonna happen Supergirl, for all we know, if his ash mix with Earth he could come back to life again."

Kara frowned, "I don't think his power works like that…"

"I'm just being cautious, let us see what Brainy got for us, then we can make final decision about his ash."

The blonde nodded, "I'll go do some patrolling, maybe something is going to pop in my head."

Alex shook her head, "Yeah or maybe someone?"

"What?"

"Nothing, go do your patrol I'll go see Brainy and help out."

-0-

Diana entered the chamber that had never seen a visitor for over 70 years. This room houses her collections, she had travelled the whole world since she left Themiscyra in 1939 and brought souvenirs back every time when she needs to lay low or just give herself a break from the man's world.

She reminisce, in the short period of time of 7 years, she had to break her heart twice. She loved Steve, her love for him though isn't that kind that brought butterflies to her stomach. She loved Steve and the novelty of meeting a man for the first time, and after all the despicable knowledge she learned about men in her studies within Themiscyra, meeting one man who had no negative agenda and decent enough to save the world is very new and attractive. He died anyway helping her save innocents, she will not forget him but he isn't her one true love.

And then she met her.

She was everything her world is not, during that time at least. She doesn't have powers like her or her sisters, but there is strength in her that is unmatched. The intelligence shine through that if she was given the time and option, she knew her mother would saw her fit to be her consort. But she was not supposed to exist… she was an anomaly.

An anomaly that keeps the butterflies fluttering inside her abdomen. An anomaly that made her heart race over and over even with just the memories of them together. An anomaly she had to give up because she had to choose between loving her or see the world destroyed.

Leviathan will not stop until he kills that which could kill him.

She had to give her up, send her back and erase her memories.

She stood in front of a glass case where a small metallic device is housed. _She_ made this, improved it and she used it on her to bring her back to her world… with the help of Chronos to correct time itself.

Her musing was cut short by her mother's coughing sound, "I didn't expect to see you in here, you'd never enter your room for decades,"

"I know mother," she felt the smaller woman stepping close to her, "I…"

"I'd never met the woman, I can feel your love when you talked about her… though in not so many words." Diana nodded, "72 years, your feelings haven't changed?"

"No one's like her… at least not in this Earth."

"Of all the mortals you have to fall in love with, you have to fall for someone that is out of this world." Diana can't help but laugh at the accuracy of her mother's description.

Silence broken by Diana, "Something is happening, I got a call from Bruce."

Hippolyta frowned, "That is the weird man that wears his underwear outside right? I can't fathom how disgusting men became in this world. Most of those you work with do that,"

She laughed at her mother again, "Their suit evolves mother, they don't do that anymore."

"May wonder never cease the day." Mother and daughter shared a comfortable laugh, "You're the second one to have told me that something is happening, does this involves Themiscyra?"

Diana eyed her mother, "What happened?"

The blonde queen sighed, "Remember that crystal the goddess Mnemosyne entrusted us, the one you insist I put on a special box you crafted?" At her daughter's nod she continued, "Alaida found the crystal during her inspection to have cracked… not fully, just a little hairline crack."

"That shouldn't happen,"

"Alaida said that too,"

"Leviathan…"

"And what does that false god did now?"

"I don't know but…" the raven haired princess turned her head to look at the small machine in the glass case.

"You need to go to her,"

"She's in grave danger and…"

"And?"

"...and she doesn't even remember,"

-0-

It was midnight, she had a nice lunch date with Andrea, and that made her think… she should not have taken this long to repair her friendship with the woman. Sam is in Metropolis arranging her and Ruby's life, she has no idea when she is returning to National City, she missed having a CFO. Kara or Supergirl changed tune and has now regarded her as their enemy… Lillian might have finally chose her over Lex but she's somewhere in Europe also making something out after another chance, and Lex… she killed her brother.

For Kara

For Supergirl

For the world

Still its not enough to be a good Luthor.

Andrea at least is here… she knew the feeling of being the enemy. She had at least one pair of shoulder to cry on if everything gets too much. She has someone she can call just to empty a bottle of scotch or two.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then her eyes turned to the VR lens still in its docking case. She isn't sleepy, not drunk… it won't hurt to use it again right? One hour tops…

Her internal eyes roll at the comedy of it, she's alone, no one cares what she does at this time of day, so long as she's not wreaking havoc in National City or worst, the world… alternate reality is better… they are always better: your world your choice right? (2)

Tilting the glass to her mouth, she drank all of its content in one go, slammed the glass on the table and took out the VR lens.

"My world, my choice…"

Then she puts it in and turned the VR lens on.

-0-

Kara flew around after DEO, as CatCo is still under renovation after Rama Khan's wrath, they had been relying on emails from Snapper regarding their assignments. She went to Noonan to eat, went back to her apartment, check email still there was nothing from Snapper, only minor emails from James, some other friends, enlisted newsletter… nothing to occupy her time.

Her apartment feels stifling so she opted to once again flew around National City and nearby cities, keeping her ears open for any possible developments that maybe related to Leviathan… nothing. She ended up rounding National City many times, until she found herself on top of Lena's penthouse.

Despite everything she had said to Lena, despite what Alex tried to do to her, Lena didn't changed anything in her penthouse. After she declared her a villain, she was sure Lena would have her penthouse surrounded by lead by now… but no - It was the same apartment, the same feel… just more quiet, sadder… lonelier?

She should have began with telling Lena her escapades with Mxy… maybe...maybe she should have said how she truly feels, how lost she was without her, maybe she might have calmed down by the time she finish her spiel and stop herself from shocking the woman by making her a villain… by treating her how she promised not to in their early friendship.

She had failed spectacularly.

She just float there, her eyes trained on the woman who was lying down on her couch, her focus somewhere… and she was smiling.

VR lens

It pains her that Lena had to resort to immersing herself in a make up world to smile.

She used to put that on Lena's beautiful face but now…

**TBC**

Grand Mal seizure, its how they describe the seizure pattern, i'm not sure if my Medicine prof (an ass of a guy) was joking when he said it was coined from Michael Jackson (and his dance move,)

Avakin's selling line : Your World, Your Choice. (It's a chat game…)


	3. Chapter 3

I posted a scenario at my tumblr account and realized, every character in Supergirl wouldn't know Wonder Woman if she hadn't been in Earth 38. So I am again doing some lee way so that Themiscyra itself is not on Earth 38 (hence the out of this world comment) and when Diana left to fight in the man's world, she actually came to Earth 38 but in another part of the world, not NC or Metropolis (of course she didn't).

I'll also entertain the idea that Justice League is in Earth 38, but they are not an active participant in a day to day saving people except for Superman (Metropolis own super police) and Batman (Gotham's dark knight).

**History Repeats Itself**

Part 3: "No I can't understand…"

_She was walking along the dirt road, her blazer, once pristine is now caked with mud, her feet are bare and the dirty, gravelly road pierced the sole of her feet, but she was not stopping. She can't._

_Of all the scenarios she could have been dropped, being in the middle of WWII is not one she expected. She had no idea how she got in this timeline, all she remember was being so angry at Lex, trashing his lab and then nothing… what she remembers next was being in that old lab and the explosion and..._

_One step and she was not able to stop herself from crying out loud when a sharp gravel pierced her skin, making her foot bleed, profusely._

_"That's a nasty wound…" with tears in her eyes Lena looked up to eye whoever said that,_

_"W… Wonder Woman!" The tall raven haired warrior smiled, "I… I don't remember how I lost my shoes?" She tried to smile but instead winced as the wound stings. Before she could say more she found herself being lifted by the warrior, "Whoa!"_

_"Let me check, I am well versed in wound treatment… well way back where I come from…" She wanted to protest, but right now, at her situation and the heart thumping realization of where she was, being in the tall Amazonian woman's arm is the most safe she'd ever felt, especially now after her brother threatened every alien and human in Metropolis, including her. it is quite boggling that to finally feel safe she had to be transported to a time past and be in…_

_"That is quite a deep cut," Lena didn't realize that Wonder Woman had taken her to a small spring of water and had sat her at the corner of it, her foot being tenderly held and washed by hands that could fell thousand of men,_

_She hissed as the water connects, "Yeah?" She looked at her foot, "That's a lot of blood,"_

_When she raised her hand she found light brown eyes looking at her, a smile on the Amazonian's face, "I'm glad you aren't afraid of blood,"_

_Lena almost laughed, "It's not like I didn't have a monthly assasination attempt that ended with a loyt of blood mine or someone elses…"_

_One sculpted eyebrow rose, "Assasination? Monthly?" Wonder Woman continued cleaning her foot, a frown marred her face suddenly._

_She nodded, "Well after my brother went crazy… let us say I deserve people's wrath,"_

_"But you weren't the one who'd gone crazy?"_

_"He is my brother,"_

_The Amazon shook her head, "The sin of your brother is not your sin." Then she focused her eyes on her wounded foot, "Do you have any clean cloth I can wrap your feet with?"_

_Lena opened the bag she miraculously got from the old lab, looked around but aside from tools and the small machine she found in there, there was no cloth that can be used. "I don't but…" she straightened and started unbuttoning her blouse,"_

_Wonder Woman's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "What are you doing?!"_

_"You could rip my blouse and use it to cover my feet yes?"_

_"I… I… yes?" The smaller woman eyed the taller one confused,_

_"Are you alright?" She have to ask because the other woman's face is now as red as a tomato._

_"I… YES!" Wonder woman replied hurriedly and snatch the blouse thet Lena is offering her, "I am very fine!"_

_And as the Amazon Warrior work on her shirt and feet, a smile found Lena's face. She can't remember the last time she actually smiled genuinely…_

_"I think its unfair that I know you, but you don't know me,"_

_"It is…" the woman replied still not able to look back at her, the wrapping of her injured foot is taking some time too_

_"My name is Lena Luthor, you can call me Lena."_

_Here, the other woman's head raised and she eyed her, "You… Luthor?" (Oh my God… does this mean my surname have been evil in this timeline too?) "Are you related to Liam?"_

_Lena's brows raised, "Liam?"_

_Wonder Woman's smile was beatific, "Yes! Liam Luthor, he was this bright scientist I saved a few years back, he's helping me now, creating all these thing we can use to fight the enemies!"_

_"Help… help you?"_

_"Oh is that why you were in his old lab before?"_

_(Old lab? Liam Luthor? A Luthor who is helping Wonder Woman? What?)_

-0-

"Eat," Lillian Luthor was sitting at the head of the table watching Lena play with the food she actually brought from her vacation, "I didn't made that, and I didn't put poison in it." One well manicured brow rose,

Lena eyed her mother, squinting them a bit, "Why are you here? You're supposed to be gallivanting around Europe cursing me. Probably found some witch to put an actual curse on me."

The older Luthor huffed, "If I want you dead,you'd be dead by now dear, I'm not going so low as to pay some witch to curse you until you die." She frowned, "I'm not that cruel, if I kill you I'd make it fast."

Lena eyed her food, "Sorry, I don't mean to sound an ingrate…" her tirade was waved away by the other woman,

"I remember they were your favorite, I have no idea what you actually like about those…" she shivers, "...snails, and do you have any idea how hard it is to keep them fresh without _super_ speed?"

Lena sighed, "Can we not?"

The matriarch rolled her eyes, "Will you stop moping about that alien pest, and just focus on moving on? It's not like you never did them any good, if they can't remember your good act, then it is their problem, not yours." She eyed the food on Lena's plate, "Are they really tasty?" Then she leaned forward and took one snail from Lena's.

The younger woman frowned, "Who are you and what have you done to my mother?"

She removed the snail from its shell using a metallic pick and put it in her mouth, then her face turned serious as she slowly chew and then she slowly swallow, a few seconds later, she took her glass of wine and down it in one go. Lena eyed her mother with one brow raise, "That is nasty,"

Probably just to spite her mother, Lena started eating her food with gusto. Making some noise as she eat one snail after another, making dramatic chewing motion and smiling at the aghast woman. "Perfect…"

"I am forbidding that thing in our table from this day forward."

"I'm thinking of calling Sebastian to deliver more of this… his restaurant have the best seafoods, and this is one of their best seller."

"As long as I'm not here… it is revolting to look at." Lena chewed slower than before and smiling at her grossed out mother. "Actually, I went to Poland, and I've met with some interesting people. My attention was caught by an old book though, which I realized was a diary,"

"You? Diary?"

"I do love to read non medical and non genocidal books too."

"I doubt it,"

"Whatever, what I'm saying is that I brought the diary to give it to you,"

"Why?"

"It seems it was a diary from an ancestor of yours, it can't be opened."

"Ancestor?"

"Some Liam Luthor. Honestly, never heard of him, your father never have talked about a Liam before, and he dwelt a lot on family tree,"

Lena frowned, "Liam… Liam?"

-0-

Alex is pacing at J'onn's couch in his living room. It has been two days since Rama Khan had showed up at DEO and turned into ashes, asking to find a 'her' they have no idea who. Brainy had almost gone through all databases but can't seem to find an answer. But what worrying her is the knowledge that Rama Khan is not Leviathan, and that they haven't defeated the immortal entity, the world is still at risk of being torn down by a god who had no love for humans and aliens alike.

Kara tried to help, flying around, looking for writings that may give them some answer but so far, nothing. Her sister though is still optimistic that they would find an answer. She suspects Kara is trying hard to cheer herself up after what happened with Lena.

Tonight instead of the usual game night, the group decided to gather to brainstorm their situation. Besides, as Nia, Kelly and Kara said, their game night had never been the same since Lena found out about Supergirl and the succeeding issues that arose.

Kara was sitting by the solo couch; Nia, Brainy and Kelly were on the large one in front of the book case that houses J'onn's compilation. J'onn is still missing and it is also what makes Alex pace more.

"Alex, I'm getting migraine just watching you pace, will you please sit here?" Kelly taps the small space beside her.

"Have you actually seen Supergirl pace? If I am not a high level alien, I'd probably end up in one of those hospitals."

"Emergency Room at Luthor Hospital?" Nia asked,

"No, the one for mental health." Nia hit Brainy softly at his arm.

"I don't pace like that Brainy," Kara frowned then sigh, "I thought J'onn wanted this brainstorming and called for this meeting, now where is he?!"

"Are you asking me?" Alex said as she stopped moving, "Do I have a tracker on J'onn?" The older Danvers replied, obviously irate, "The fucking world is ending… **again** and we still have nothing on _she who has no name!_ "

Kelly suppressed a laugh, "We should really be thinking of what to call she who has no name."

"Maybe if we find out who she is, then she'll have a name." Kara sassed.

Nia looked at her mentor, "Are you okay?" She asked.

Kara sighed, "Yes, it's just…" the remainder of her sentence was cut off by J'onn finally entering his house.

"Oh you are all here, good."

"You are late," Kara said standing and meeting J'onn halfway to the living room, "...to a meeting you requested."

J'onn raised one hand to calm both Danvers women, "Something came up,"

Alex raised one brow, "Is this something a part of the meeting?"

J'onn smiled, "I'm still not sure but… Wonder Woman never calls me just to say hello."

"What?" All the ladies asked in unison.

"The legendary Wonder Woman?" Brainy said, his brain fritzing a bit.

"Is there any other?"

"How the fuck did you know Wonder Woman and never told us?" Alex almost shrieking

"We could have teamed up against the enemies!" That was Kara.

J'onn's brows raised as he watched and silently listens,

"Can I get her autograph?!" Nia squealed

"She is more legendary than the legends and no one had ever seen her! I could take our selfies together!" Brainy interjects.

"Alright…"

"So why did she contacted you J'onn?" Kelly asked smiling,

"I know someone's actually going to ask the right question," the Martian said eyeing Kelly who remained sitted while the others have all stood up and gang up on J'onn

"Hey!" Kara

"As for why, it was odd… her request I mean, but she said something about going to DEO tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Alex squealed her eyes round and glassy.

"She's not going to shut up about that J'onn, you know that right?" Kelly said eyeing her girlfriend endearingly.

"WONDER WOMAN IS GOING TO DEO TOMORROW OH FUCK!" Alex screamed.

Nia bites her lower lip, "We won't be making that brainstorming now are we?"

"I believe so," J'onn answers.

"I should call Clark and ask him why he didn't tell me Wonder Woman is coming to National City!"

"I'm not even sure Clark knows," The father figure said.

-0-

[Earlier that day]

 _"So what… are you telling me you're spying on her?"_ Bruce Wayne asked from the other side of the phone.

The last time the Justice League had meet, Bruce had made some adjustments to Wonder Woman's costume. Using nanobot technology - to which he admitted, the idea he illegally borrowed from some Tony Stark research from another universe - he crafted a dual bracelet that keeps the nanotech, wherein one press of the hidden button would fly her costumes part to her one at a time anywhere as long as the costume is kept on the same universe, faster if in the same city as her.

She had the great time testing it out while vacationing in Themiscyra, her mother was impressed as well as her Amazon sisters, too bad Bruce gave it to her when their problem had been taken cared of already. But now it seems she'll be able to use the technology again.

"I don't need to spy, the news is relentless, I've read all of it, from her brother's madness…" Diana sighed, "To her moving out of Metropolis…" she frowned, "Every damn people calling for her blood."

_"You said so yourself, you stop reading about her, how are you sure she is still in National City?"_

"I don't… but it's all I have to go with right now. She's supposed to still be hidden from Leviathan…"

_"It could be a coincidence that Leviathan had made their headquarters at National City."_

"Probably… but…"

_"J'onn is working at a government facility there… DEO I remember, I had a chat with Superman when he visited his cousin there and had to headbutt with him, those two…"_

"If I didn't know Superman is happily married with Lois I'd say he and J'onn have something going on there…"

_"I thought he and Lex… you know, before everything?"_

"Oh, yeah my gaydar was pinging so loud that time."

Silence

_"I'll send you J'onn's number, you probably should confirm with him before divinghead first to National City. It has been long since the world had seen Wonder Woman."_

Diana smiled, "I know… and it has been long since…"

_"I realize, you take care and not that I think you and J'onn can't stop Leviathan, but if you need back up…"_

"I know I have all of you on speed dial."

_"Good, good luck Diana."_

"Thank you Bruce." She disconnected, and a minute later, a text message was sent. It was the Martian's number.

She smiled, looked at the bracelets now on her wrists, she then activated it before calling J'onn on the phone…

 _"What is that I'm hearing, are you currently fighting Diana?"_ J'onn asked on the other line after some greetings they shared

"Oh no, I'm just putting on my suit."

-0-

It's not everyday in her life that her adoptive mother had taken a time out of her busy day to bring her out. Well they do go to galas as family before, but a mother-daughter bonding was never in their book, so when Lillian Luthor urged her to come and shop with her, her world seemed to tilt and there was no other words out of her mouth but a 'yes'.

If it ends up with her tied to a chair and a gun against her head… she'll definitely cross the bridge if it gets there.

But so far everything is as it should be - for a normal mother-daughter get away at least. They end up shopping for shoes, her mother claimed she doesn't have enough pairs and when she said she does, Lillian reiterated she still hasn't reached Imelda Marcos' numbers.

Well she doesn't have shoe fetish… there's that.

She was sitting on a very comfortable couch at the shoe shop, shoes off,waiting for the pair she's going to try and started massaging her aching feet, they've been on this for a while now, she had no idea that even in shopping, Lillian Luthor is hard to please.

The lady that is assisting her sat at the low stool in front of her; herassistant handed her a boxt - the lady opened it with a smile and showed it to her, wherein, she nod in agreement. She lifted her right foot to put in the right shoe when the lady's words stopped her...

"That is one nasty scar ma'am, we actually have a foot care product here that could cover it of you want to try?"

"What?" Lena asked confused, then lifted her right foot, and she did saw a deep scar on her plantar area and her eyes widened.

She doesn't remember how she got the scar, she doesn't recall being injured and would warrant deep scarring, the only time she remember ever injuring her feet was…

_No… it is not possible… it cannot be._

**TBC**

Remember that Iron Man movie where Iron Man's suit fly to him using a bracelet? Yeah, I thought that tech will be cool on Wonder Woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Tumblr's daughterofhippolyta posted a wondercorp video and it is awesome, it was how I envisioned Lena and Diana but in early 40's.

**History Repeats Itself**

**Part 4: "Am I that easy to forget…"**

The limousine stopped in front of National City museum, the chauffeur hurriedly went out of the driver's area and went over the other side of the car to open the passenger door.

"You don't have to do this Bruce you know, I could have called an Uber and I'll be fine with it." Diana Prince is pressing her right ear that activated the com directly to Bruce Wayne. Then she slowly went out of the car, giving the driver her best smile and a nod of appreciation.

_"I know, but as your best friend I want you to arrive in National City in style, besides, who's to say Lillian Luthor isn't spying around the city and looking closely at you? So of course you need to make an impression."_

Diana laughed, "I am a princess Bruce, if that isn't impressive enough…"

_"...you're also the world renowned Wonder Woman, oh I forgot, how can that be not impressive? But we are talking about a Luthor,"_

"Okay stop being your obnoxious self, I remember you have a crazy Gordon to handle." The tall woman smirked, "Don't do anything I won't do,"

Static then a few seconds later, _"Har har har,that means not doing anything at all Diana, so excuse me… I got some Gordon to straighten."_

"Aha,"

They disconnected and then Diana is smiling as she looks at the museum where she will be working part time, at least until the Leviathan debacle is over. She hurriedly climbed the stairs towards the entrance and a full, genuine smile etched on her face when she saw a marble stone, on it written a dedication to one Lena Luthor, who had single handedly saved the museum and all its content.

-0-

J'onn is reading through a book that he thought might give them answer about Leviathan, when Kara entered his home cum private investigation office and went straight to the living room.

"Kara," the impromptu dad greeted without looking.

"Why is Wonder Woman here? I called Clark and he said he had no idea. He isn't in Wonder Woman's friend list." The blonde shrugs her shoulder, "I wonder why?"

Here J'onn looked up, "Wonder Woman is a very private person, and your cousin is the very opposite of that, so are you."

"We do good work,"

"I didn't say you two doesn't, but Wonder Woman does too, she just doesn't care about the platitudes and the news, plus, she doesn't go around a city everyday to save people from mundane accidents that could be solved by non-powered humans."

Kara frowned, "Your words seemed to have hidden meaning behind it, I just can't pin it yet." Then she moved further into the living room, "anyway, you haven't answered my question."

The Martian smiled, "She said she wanted to help with our Leviathan problem." He looked down at his book, "...and I thought, if there is anyone who knows more about Leviathan - an immortal, it would be those who are experts with immortals…"

One blonde brow rose, "Amazons from Themiscyra?"

He grinned, "Who have actual personal dalliances with the gods and goddesses but them?" Here Kara nod in aquiescence,

"Okay, but I don't see how that is odd, as you've said, she must know more about Leviathan than any of us combined. Plus her working with me? It's like a dream adventure come true."

J'onn locked his fingers together and rested his hands on the table after closing his book, then he eyed Kara. "I'm not sure you'll like the 'odd' part." At Kara's frown he continued, "Wonder Woman wants Lena Luthor at DEO, later."

"WHAT?" Kara stepped back, "Why?"

"She didn't say,"

"How…"

"I was thinking I could see her instead of you and fly her to DEO, I got a feeling she'll be more open to listen to me though as I am still part of a group who have kept…"

"Not that… I mean, how does Wonder Woman know about Lena?"

J'onn actually shrugged, "Lena is a high profile person. She is a very successful businesswoman, she is Lex's sister and now that the truth had been uncovered, everyone knew Lena killed her brother to save us, so I don't doubt Wonder Woman knows her,"

"Why does she wants Lena at the DEO?"

"I really have no idea, my guess is being the genius she is, Wonder Woman might want her help about this?"

Kara a bit enlightened smiled, "Yeah yeah… that must be it, right?" And her focus was caught by the Martian Manhunter laughing, "J'onn!"

"Please don't mind me…"

"I don't see what's funny!"

"Well," the big guy heaved and when he stopped he puts a fisted hand on his chest, "You just look like someone who's territory had been encroached by a rival gang."

"I don't look like that,"

"Oh if Alex is here, she'd tell you I'm telling the truth." Then he grinned, "Now I'm not sure if the territory _is_ National City or Lena Luthor herself."

"J'onn!"

-0-

Jess had just returned from her home country. She filed for a month leave of absence after two years of working herself to the bone along with her boss, Lena Luthor. She didn't anticipate that she's going to have a dire family emergency that kept her away from National City for almost a year, so when she got back and was briefed by her reliever Mark, she was stunned.

_Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor at odds with each other? Is the world going to crumble now?_

Okay that was her and her over acting thoughts, but still... So she was glad she got every details en point, so the presence of a guy who she thought is an agent from some secret government agency in front of her didn't made her flinch.

_You dare make a villain out of my boss? She can't even hurt a fly!_

Her thoughts were running miles a minute as she eyed the tall man down.

"I told you this is very important."

"If it is, you could have made an appointment and I would have cleared it with Ms. Luthor. And as I have a standing order not to let anyone in even if the whole world turn into shambles, you cannot go in, I can pencil you in though," The Asian woman said as she opened her tablet and eyed the man in front of her.

The man smiled, "I know I don't have an appointment but this matter is urgent, I will not come here if not …"

"What is the urgent matter?"

"It's the kind where 'if I tell you I have to kill you kind of thing',"

Jess smirked, "I had had numerous threats, you're not the first one, now the latest Ms. Luthor can see you is…"

J'onn J'onnzz had been going about this for half an hour now and he's not really happy, so he stood tall and in a matter of seconds transformed into her Martian Manhunter form causing the diminutive woman to gasp, "I really am very sorry about this Ms. Wang, but I need to see Ms. Luthor." And then he phased through the floor

"Ahh!" Jess hurriedly stood and ran towards her boss' office, opening the door without preamble and gasping, she ran to Lena's desk. But of course the green man had beaten her to it, "I'm sorry Ms. Luthor, I tried to stop him but he just disappeared and went through the floor! I can't do anything about it." She explained in a hurry,

Lena smiled and waved her hand, "Don't worry about it Jess, this hero types seemed to have no understanding of the word "no", the green eyed CEO watched her assistant nod then slowly walking out of the room, but not before giving J'onn J'onzz the 'Jess glare'.

"I am very sorry, I really didn't want to do this, push myself into your office, but the situation needs me to." The Martian explained calmly. "About your assistant and about my transformation before her…"

"She had signed an NDA with LCorp, anything out of the ordinary is kept within, she's not going to divulge your secret."

"Are you sure?"

"You and your group may not know what trust truly means, but I trust Jess with my everything. You probably should teach that in DEO. Not everyone is here to get you heroes." Lena leaned back on her chair, and smiled her usual CEO smile. "So what can a Luthor help you with? Or are you here to arrest me? What did I do this time?"

J'onn shook his head, "As you said, not everyone is here to get you Ms. Luthor,"

She smirked, "Experience tells me otherwise, doesn't it,"

"Those were all a big misunderstanding,"

"And now I'm the dull one," she said it not without rolling her eyes.

"I didn't say that…"

"So what are you here for? Make it snappy Mr. J'onzz, you are wasting my time."

The Martian still in his alien attire scratched the back of his neck. "First off, I know what you did with my brother was… out of boundary, he should had had the option to say no, but what you did to him gave us a chance to mend our difference; it returned my brother to me and it was not something I will take lightly. So for what it was worth, in behalf of my entire Martian Family alive and not, thank you. _I_ owe you."

Lena gasped, that wasn't expected at all. She nodded and her stiffness softens.

"Secondly, this I think will sound odd, even to me, but I need to fly you to the DEO."

Lena's brow raised, "What? And why?"

"Today, I need to fly you to the DEO, as requested by Wonder Woman," Lena could be seen unmoving from shock, "Yes, that was the odd request, but our world is still at risk what with Leviathan still around, and we thought she'd have all the answers we need…"

"Wonder Woman?" Her jaw works but it seems her brain had been frozen, but she is a Luthor, she can't just freeze. "Leviathan… he had been dealt with by Supergirl and Acrata right?"

"That was what we thought too, Rama Khan isn't Leviathan though so no, they scratched the surface but they are still there… and that brings me to here - and yes, she said it is important you be there." he sighed "And she'd never requested anything from me ever, this is the first time."

"But me?" There was the silent message of _what could I even do_ … The images of wonder woman in the virtual reality came to her and she bites her lip, she watched the Martian nod his head, "I hate flying…"

"I'll be very slow and very careful," he smiled, "After all, I'm not Supergirl."

Lena frowned, "Can we not?" J'onn raised his hands in surrender. "Very well," she pressed the button on her tablet and Jess' voice booms in the surround sound,

_"Ms. Luthor?"_

"Block my schedule for the rest of the day, I got some place to go urgently."

_"Yes Ms. Luthor. I'd re-schedule your meeting at 3pm with Mr. Hench from the National City museum for tomorrow?"_

"Yes Jess, same time as well."

_"Yes Ms. Luthor, be safe."_

Lena smiled, at least she still got Jess on her side no matter what. "Thank you Jess, you can leave early when everything is done."

Click

-0-

The rooftop of the apartment she temporarily rented is bare, and rarely used. The owner told her that it once was a popular place for the residents of the building to have their party,but since the opening of _Rogue_ , people deigned it more suitable for parties; the place is bigger and the sound are better, compared to the bare place where whoever plans a party needed to bring their own equipment, bring their own food etc., Only the resident from the fourth floor uses it now, and lately, it seems she too is more inclined to party outside than plan her own.

Since she is the sole occupant of the top floor, she had the advantage of making use of it whenever she wanted or needed to. There was a small closet there that used to hold some plastic chairs and foldable tables but they were all cleared now, and the building owner gave her permission to use it, and use it she will.

Diana removed the tie on her curly, smooth hair that now flows and falling to below her shoulders, she removed her coat and hang it on the coat hanger she brought from her apartment, then she pressed a button on the large metal case she brought with her that made the top part shimmer, then smiled. Now the trunk is open, she traced the body armor within with a finger in reverence. It had been decades since she had use of it.

So she stood near the edge of the rooftop, looked down and activated her bracelet.

One by one her suit flew towards her, starting with her golden wrist guards, as the wrist guards clang around her wrist, her entire body was engulfed in liquified black nanotech swallowing her clothes into oblivion replaced by black above the knee pvc like overall that hugs the Amazonian body like a second skin. The wrist guard was followed by her golden boots, the knee guard was next and then the body armor, front first then back; her tiara flew next which she caught mid air before it landed hard on her head, and as she puts it on, her lasso followed which automatically attached to a small indent on her waist, then her sword flew and like the tiara, she caught it mid air, without putting it at her back, she also caught the shield flying round and round towards her, and with a final click, she placed the sword and shield over; at her back where a magnetized indent is on her back armor, shield over sword.

She looked back at the metal case and stepped in front of it. On one corner was an ornate box she made a few decades ago, she had brought it with her from Themiscyra, and it is not important right now to bring with her.

She is heading to DEO.

She is seeing _her_ again after more than seven decades.

Lena.

-0-

The DEO is in chaos.

No… there is no imminent danger. The alien community is silent. CADMUS had long been gone since Lillian's decision to support not only her daughter but the caped heroin as well in protecting National City - mostly from alien threats (at least its not against all aliens, only those that wishes to destroy Earth or more importantly the National City) had rendered the group frozen, though there are still some who wanted to continue CADMUS ideal, but thats another topic and is not related to what's happening. No DEO is in chaos because Director Danvers and Brainy are making it their mission to make DEO look as impressive as it is making the agents go crazy. The usually clean agency are being cleaned twice, as Director Danvers told the janitorial staff… there should be no stone left unturned. Brainy are doing data cleaning and inspection of all computers. Any unnecessary sites open or downloaded are erased and the agents responsible given double shifts, of course with the approval of Director Alex Danvers herself.

Kelly who for the first time in months had a slow day kept receiving messages from different agents asking her to talk her woman out of her punk, she had no idea how the agents even get her number, but she can't do anything. The agent had been on and on about Wonder Woman since they learned of her coming yesterday from J'onn. She thought if there _is_ anyone who should talk Alex down, it should be him since he brought this on.

Nia a.k.a. Dreamer arrived followed by Supergirl flying in the command station at the middle of the chaos. Supergirl shook her head at the absurdity, and Dreamer snickers.

"Supergirl!" It was Agent Vasquez,

"Hey Su,"

The agent winced, "Help?" She asked, she had her usual poker face

"Okaaay?"

"Get the Director out of here? We're going to get crazy here."

Supergirl laughed, "Oh, sorry about that Su, she's just anxious…"

"I developed anxiety in the last two hours, I was never anxious."

"I'll try to talk her down, this Wonder Woman visiting us is throwing Alex off her game, but as I've said I'll try, no promises!"

Agent Vasquez' eyes were wide, "Wonder Woman? She… is coming here?!"

All eyes at the command center turned to the two of them, and she hears Nia's snicker gets louder.

"Way to go spreading the news Supergirl!" That was Alex striding stiffly beside the caped heroine. And suddenly every agents were busy grooming their stations by themselves. "Huh… I should have started it with the news, it would have save me the headache from yelling at everyone because everyone is so disgusting!"

Which stopped when they all heard the sound of feet hitting hard on the pavement. The sound someone creates when they did the 'hero landing'.

And everyone's jaw slacked as Wonder Woman in her entire regala, complete suit with sword, lasso and shield lands at the center of the command center. The landing space they usually reserved for Supergirl, or Superman if he was in National City and visiting the DEO.

The tall warrior eyed everyone and gave nods whenever given. Alex Danvers watched the woman with glistening eyes, as if Christmas had come early. Nia could be heard squealing as she watched the spectacle that is Wonder Woman, and Brainy looked in awe while the rest of the room looked on in silent. Supergirl, National City's resident heroine was grinning as the tall Amazon stepped within the sanctum of the command center, a head taller than her making the blonde heroine look up.

She might not have worked with Wonder woman, (and hopes that this will be the time she's going to have her wish come true) but Clark had regaled her of their adventures in Justice League. _J'onn had never told them any anecdotes of their adventure, he's just tight lipped like that._

"I talked with J'onn and he confirmed that Lena Luthor would be here?" The Amazon directed her question in her usual serious tone at Alex who was at the very center with jaws hanging open.

"Ah…er...J'onn…" Supergirl and Wonder Woman eyes the red head director patiently, "I mean… he isn't the director of DEO anymore."

Wonder Woman nodded, then frowned "He isn't? Then who..."

"But he's bringing Lena over!" Supergirl interjects, a beatific smile on her face which caused the famous heroine to raise a brow, with a silent question of _why do you look like that?_ Which Supergirl actually gets and answered, "We are friends... Or er, _were_ friends?"

Now both brows raised, "Were…" and whatever else Wonder Woman was to say was cut off by J'onn in his Martian form flying in and landing on the same landing strip DEO reserved, then deposits a nervous looking Lena Luthor at the center of everyone.

And as soon as the tall warrior saw the young Luthor, her face transformed. From the serious no non-sense facial expression, to soft one, wide smile on her beautiful face, reflected in her light brown orbs. "Lena," the name was said in awe and reverence.

This caught Lena unaware, the way her name rolls off the Amazonian warrior. She was rendered speechless; she had been in the presence of Supergirl of course, Superman, now even Martian Manhunter, she even had the chance of meeting Batman when she went to Gotham for some tech seminar, during those days when her brother was still sane and not genocidal. But Wonder Woman? She had never been seen in decades, the last time she show herself to the world was in 1984, and aside from meeting Wonder Woman in her improved virtual reality, she had no idea she's actually meeting the heroine and have her say her name as if it was revered.

"You are safe," the legendary heroine said, her eyes almost moist. She stepped closer to the smaller woman, and everyone in the room watched at the turn of event. Wonder Woman stepped into Lena Luthor's space, raised both hands and have them cupped the green eyed woman's face,

"Ah…"

And Lena's words were swallowed when the tall Amazon leaned down and her lips captures that of Lena. To say that anyone can hear a pin drop is an understatement only to be broken by…

"What the fuck?!" Every agents eyes turned to the caped hero whose eyes were wide like saucer, face red, hands akimbo and breathing raggedly. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Alex and Nia winced at the booming sound coming from the caped heroine - a first time. Brainy jumped off and bumped into a computer which fell from the table it was previously nestled. J'onn did a double take looking at Supergirl.

Agent Vasquez looked at the other agents and mumbles, "Did Supergirl just cursed?"

While Wonder Woman had straightened, eyes still locked at Lena who still look stunned. "Are you remembering now?"

"What?" The very first word coming from Lena's mouth.

"I was informed _true love's_ kiss could jumpstart memories,"

"What?"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**History Repeats Itself**

**Part 5: "That's the wonder… the wonder of you"**

It was not everyday that J'onn J'onzz a.k.a. Martian manhunter, surrogate dad to the two Danvers sisters, ex director of the infamous DEO and member of Justice League could be seen dragged to some place private within said covert government agency - and by no other than Supergirl herself.

After cursing, a half-hearted apology and a stiff nod as excuse, the caped heroine took J'onn's arm and dragged the towering man to Kara's training room. It was also a reminder that Supergirl is stronger than the Martian because J'onn did try to stay put, wanting to hear Wonder Woman's words regarding Leviathan, but his strength was no match to that of Supergirl, and once the door to the training room was close…

"SHE doesn't have superhearing or x-ray vision does she?"

J'onn raised one brow at his blonde surrogate daughter, "She isn't Kryptonian. She is very human, meta but still, human, what is this about Kara?" Supergirl started pacing, opens her mouth to say something but closes it again, then she starts flailing her hands in the air, "If there is nothing I need to go back there to interrogate Wonder Woman."

"Did you know?!"

"That she is coming? I told you…"

"I thought you said she knew Lena because Lena is a high profile businesswoman!" Here Supergirl have her hands akimbo, shoulder stiff.

"I did, and as you recall I said it was my guess." Supergirl seethed and started pointing one finger to the wall, "Oh I didn't realize your laser vision also now comes out of your finger," J'onn now looks very amused, and he can't help but rile up the super.

"She...she... _Wonder Woman kissed Lena!_ She fucking kiss Lena on the lips!" She said loudly,

"Yeah I saw that, it was hot honestly speaking." He's still saying this in his usual poker/dad face.

"THAT KISS DOESN'T LOOK LIKE SHE JUST KNOWS LENA BECAUSE SHE IS A FAMOUS BUSINESSWOMAN!" The blonde flails her hand in the air as she turns around, then ends up facing the green skinned alien again.

The Martian smiled, unusual but he did. "Are you angry?"

"What?"

"Ahhh…" in a knowing voice,

"J'onn," the super growled

"Encroaching on territory I get it, but I have no idea," he nods in understanding,

"Clark must know!"

"Maybe?" Then he turned, "If that's all, there is a briefing we should attend to. Will you try to look unaffected at least? Green is not a good color on you."

"Wha…" Supergirl watched the Martian walked out of the training room and her frown deepened when the meaning sunk in, "I'm not jealous!"

-0-

Lena is still eyeing the tall warrior who stood protectively beside her. They decided to wait for Supergirl and Martian Manhunter to get back to the central command area before moving to the conference room where Nia and Brainy are at the moment preparing the audiovisual they are going to use.

Wonder Woman is smiling as she looks at the smaller raven haired woman, who nervously gives her surreptitious glance every now and then. Alex Danvers was grinning on the other side of the tall warrior, occassionally offering some snack she brought on her way.

"Supergirl said you and her were friends," Wonder Woman asked when the silence keeps going,

Lena made a timid smile, "I… thought so too,"

"She is your friend, and even if she lied to you, she lied for a reason…" Alex tried to say more in Kara's defense,

"Do you have to talk for Supergirl? Isn't she an adult? And from what Superman told me, she should have been way older than you." Wonder woman said directing her gaze at the red headed director.

"I don't…"

"Well it would seem so, I am asking Lena, I don't see why you should interrupt trying to reason out for Supergirl, when you are not Supergirl."

The red head suddenly lost her smile, "I am her sister, it is my right…"

"To speak for your sister who has the ability to speak for herself? In Themiscyra, even my mother wouldn't speak for any of my sisters when they can do so themselves, and she is the queen and could compel anyone to not talk." the raven haired warrior smiled at Alex, "Unless Supergirl request you to speak for her, then it becomes your right, but I am asking Lena, not Supergirl."

"Wonder Woman it's alright…" Lena tried to get inbetween the two,

The tall woman eyed Lena. "Diana, you can call me Diana." The discussion was halted when J'onn arrived,.

"Is everything okay?" The Martian asked, Wonder woman eyed Alex who nodded without any word, "Supergirl will meet us at the conference room,"

"Is there a problem?" Wonder Woman asked,

 _The problem was you kissing Lena in front of everyone...of Supergirl,_ The Martian thought, "No, everything is fine." Here Alex eyed the Martian and raised one brow in disbelief.

"I hate being lied to J'onn," Wonder woman said smirking,

"I know, shall we?"

-0-

From Wonder Woman's story, Leviathan had been at odds with the gods of Earth. Before the rise of civilization, Leviathan and the gods had fought and was at a stand still, so the two group of immortals have an agreement to spare the Earth from mass destruction through a verbal treaty: Leviathan won't destroy Earth so long as the gods keeps their hands to themselves. But as usual, the gods have never been one to do what they promised.

Themiscyra was created by Artemis to keep her chosen people safe, her Amazons. As the treaty took effect, Zeus intervened in the community ordering the last remnant of the ancient world into safeguarding everything ancient and of course powerful artifacts, what with it located in another space different from this Earth, and its inhabitants were all strong, trustworthy warriors of women.

It would have remained peaceful as it is if Ares hadn't put his claw into the world and started a war, which caught Leviathan's attention and for the treaty to be broken. It was only because of the increase in the knowledge in science that Leviathan was stopped when it tried to destroy the world during World War II.

It was that which stopped the war for good, at the same time brought Leviathan to step back and regroup.

Then Wonder Woman ended it looking at Lena. There was no further explanation, just a reassurance that once Lena gets her memory back, then she will know.

_Memory? What fucking memory? She only knew Wonder Woman from an altered reality her subconscious conjured!_

And that's why Lena found herself in her unused living room, a glass of whiskey in hand as she sat at the pristine couch she's so fond off. Of course it wasn't only that, but having Kara or Supergirl _whoever… they are one and the same anyway,_ looking at her like a lost, hurt puppy had shot her nerves hence her need to drown in alcohol, to get by the night at least.

Her peace was broken by Andrea entering her apartment. She forgot, she gave her friend an extra key when they went out drinking right after they made up, and she forgot to get it back.

"You should give me my key back," Lena said while Andrea stood at her doorway with a smile and brows raised.

"Hello to you too old friend, and don't you know that saying in business: no return no exhange?"

"My apartment is not a business, and you barged in, you don't merit a hello. And what exchange are you talking about? We're not engaged."

Andrea laughed, then she proceeded to removed her high heeled shoes, left it at the entrance and padded barefooted towards the living room, "Aren't you going to at least invite me to drink?" Then she dropped herself beside her friend, "Unless you want to go out with me at Rogue, you know I do have a VIP room always reserved there?!" She frowned, "Oh yeah, I forgot, it's why I cant give your key back because you are blind when you're drunk."

"Unlike you I do love having a fully functional liver so I do limit my drinking," she still stood and get a glass which she fills with a decent amount of whiskey, then slowly returned to her place, sat and gave the glass to Andrea, "I know we used to do this barging in our room a lot when we were younger, we're not teen agers anymore so why are you really here?"

"I would have called you, but from what Sam told me, I decided I should be here to hear the juicy gossip,"

Lena's brow furrowed, "What gossip?"

"About some female wonder kissing you passionately in front of the entire DEO… that kind of gossip?" Andrea looks like a cat that ate the canary.

"How did even Sam knows about that?" The green eyed CEO looked baffled.

"Some super powered girl ranted to a super powered guy who had to ask her because Sam is supposed to be your super powered bestfriend, and they both wanted to know what's with you and Wonder Woman."

"And that bestfriend of mine told you instead of calling me to ask?"

"She actually wanted to fly here tonight to get the gossip but I told her I'd see you tonight anyway, so she can just come tomorrow."

She huffed, "Nothing is between me and Diana…"

"Diana huh… nothing is between you two and yet you call her by her alterego name."

Lena's eye ticked, "It's not as if Diana hid her real name. Everyone calls her Diana with or without her costume."

Andrea smiled and sipped her whiskey, "Well she can afford that since she doesn't go around saving people on the daily basis, plus even if she does, her family are warrior women who can actually kill anyone who tries to go after them."

"If they even find where they are,"

"That too," she drank again, "So nothing? Really? Because from what Sam told me, Superman told her his cousin went crazy while ranting and made Lois Lane roll on the floor laughing, said something about the kiss being not socially appropriate,"

Lena frowned, "Of course Supergirl has the authority on what is appropriate socially, kissing and everything else. She is the expert."

The other woman placed her hand on Lena in support, "So what did Wonder Woman do aside from kissing you, and did she ever tell you why she kissed you? Because if it was me, and if it's not going to sprain my wrist, Acrata or no, I'd slap her for kissing me without permission,"

Lena sighed, "It's not really without permission,"

"Oh?"

"She looked at me, her eyes says it… and then I remember her in that virtual reality…"

"Wait! You and Wonder Woman kissed in this virtual reality you go to? What?"

"Well… yes?" She nods her head, "Actually, I think we are together _together_ in there…"

"Okay does this warrant a sleep over? Cause I'm calling Sam now and tell her to fly here asap so you get to tell this juicy story one time big time."

"Oh God… why am I friends with you?"

"Because we might have had our differences, but you love me." She grinned, "So stop dilly dallying and spill, but before that, did she ever tell you why she suddenly kissed you?"

The crease on her forehead returned, "She said something about true love's kiss and jumpstarting memories?"

"Where are we now the Enchanted Forest? And memories?"

"I know right? It's how I get into drinking, I keep tuning my brain for memories that I might have forgotten, and if it has anything to do with kissing Diana… but the only time I ever saw Diana was…"

"When you're in the VR," Andrea frowned, "Freaky,"

Lena eyed her friend, "What are you 15?"

"You think we can actually linked multiple VRs?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to see what it looks like in _your_ virtual reality… you know, just in case you and Wonder woman takes it to the next level?"

"What… Andrea!" And the Rojas heiress received a resounding slap on her exposed thigh, "Ouch!" Lena grumbled,

"Serves you right for hitting me, you do remember I am Acrata right?" Then she got hit by a large throw pillow, "My drink!"

-0-

"Aren't we supposed to be happy that with Wonder Women here, we at least have somewhere to start?" Nia said and the others nodded their head minus one Kara Danvers who is still at the bar ordering drinks. "So we are here at the bar, drinking alien drinks to celebrate?"

Alex sighed, "Us at least?" She leaned her head on Kelly's shoulder.

The black beauty laughed, "So Kara is drinking because?"

"I'm trying to bleach my brain," The aforementioned woman said as she joined them at their table. "I'm not yet drunk to talk about the disaster that was the briefing at DEO."

"Disaster? It went better in my opinion," Brainy said as a matter of fact.

"You're not helping Brainy," Nia mumbles, "...besides, I doubt Kara is talking about the Leviathan situation," she whispered.

"I can still hear that, I got super hearing! Wonder Woman doesn't."

"Of course she doesn't," Alex agrees patting her sister's back then side eyeing her girlfriend who's biting her lips to stop from laughing.

Brainy eyed his girlfriend, "So what is this about?"

"Why do Wonder woman gets to kiss Lena? Hm? They don't even really know each other! Is that even legal? She didn't even get Lena's consent!"

"Oh its about that," he frowned and leaned in to whisper against Nia's ears, "Is Kara jealous?" Here Nia nods and smile while Kara said loudly - "I'm not!"

So they suddenly all turned silent as they recollect what traspired at the agency, broken by Alex, "What I don't get is what's everything got to do with Lena's memories? Had Lena ever been to Themiscyra before coming to National City?"

"Or not in Themiscyra per se, but be at the time around world war II…" Brainy added, "which would mean travelling back in time because I doubt Lena was born in the early 1900, but we all know, for that to happen, she would have to use Waiverider or my Legion ship. You think this friend of yours, Captain Lance can tell you if the waiverider ever got stolen or loaned to anyone? I am positive I've never loaned mine to Lena, and she isn't even aware of it existing. " Then he took out his phone, "And if she ever did, she should have changed the course of history, but I've looked at every entries…"

"What does true love's kiss even have to do with Lena's memories? We are not fairytale people!"

Alex rolled her eyes, Brainy keeps reading on his phone, Nia and Kelly snickers. "Wonder Woman actually gave me a headache…"

"Wait…"

"What?"the others except Kara eyed the Coluan,

"There is a Luthor… briefly mentioned but there was!" He grinned,

"Lena?" Kara asked then hiccupped,

"Oh you're drunk," Kelly said taking Kara's empty shot glass.

"No… a Liam Luthor, but it says here, he was working with another scientist, unnamed and female." Brainy and Alex eyed each other."

"You think its Lena?" Alex asked,

"Unless she traveled in time its possible,"

"So Lena is _she who have no name?_ " Nia,

Kara frowned, "Her name is Lena!"

"And it might be what Wonder Woman means when she talked about jumpstarting Lena's memories." Kelly added.

"No one jumpstarts memories with a kiss! That is a lie!" Kara interrupted and slammed her hand on the table causing it to break and the group getting an angry glare from M'gann.

"Oh yeah it's time to go,"Alex said as she and Kelly helped Kara up, to Brainy she said, "Look for more info about this Liam Luthor? Maybe there are more articles about him that have been buried by every negative news regarding WWII?"

"Of course I will, and I'll tell J'onn he owes the bar a table."

Kelly laughed, "I hate to be J'onn right now."

**TBC**

If I were to picture Liam Luthor, I'm imagining Michael Rosenbaum who played Lex Luthor in Smallville. Just saying.


	6. Chapter 6

**History Repeats Itself**

**Part 6: "Hold the ladder steady…"**

"I need to see her," Kara said as she stopped pacing, "What if you and Brainy are right and that this 'her' we are looking for is _actually her?_ "

Alex raised one brow, "So after you came to her apartment and insanely told her that you'll be treating her like a villain if she doesn't stop working with this new VR from Obsidian…"

"That mentor of Andrea looks suspicious! I got a feeling she had connection with Lex before he died… I mean…"

"...killed by Lena, yes, I get it. So what are you going to tell Lena this time? _Hey you know we all think you are the 'her' Rama Khan was looking for, who is also the key to the destruction of the world?_ "

"Maybe it wasn't like that? Why would she be the key to Earth's destruction?"

"That's my point, we should look into this more before you barge into Lena's office or house again. We already have a lot to make up with her remember, let's not add anymore, okay?"

"But… okay okay," Kara flails her hand, "You are right of course," she puffs air out of her mouth.

"If there is anyone we should be talking to, it's Wonder Woman." Alex said smiling,

Kara raised one brow, "Why do I feel like this is you still fangirling over her?"

Alex raised her hands in the air, "I am a fan, correct but this is not about _that_ , if we think Lena is _her_ and she knows about Lena's memories, maybe she can answer that mystery for us?" she frowned, "For some reason, J'onn doesn't want to speak with Diana,"

"I can feel his fear," Kra said trying not to grin.

"I've never met anyone who had made space dad act like that, not even Rama or his brother,"

"Never underestimate the power of an Amazon, I guess." Then Kara frowned when Alex's amused expression transformed into a mischievous grin, "Hey what was that for?"

"The power of an Amazon Woman had no match with a jealous Kryptonian." Then the older Danvers bite her lips,

"I am not jealoussss!"

"Yeah yeah, and we were all worried there's going to be a punching war at the command center…"

"Alexxxx,"

"I even got a call from Mom asking what's happening! She asked if the world is ending imagine that,"

"What? Mom did so not call,"

"You made the earth shook when you stomped from the command center to the training room dragging J'onn!" Alex eyes were wide and expression that of a very concerned citizen,

"I did not!"

_The truth: Alex called Eliza to tell her mom she finally knows how Kara looks when she's jealous. And there was no shaking of the Earth, but Kara did stomped away from the command center._

-0-

Lena was busy reading on some contracts that Jess had put on her table. She had received messages from international companies and some governmental agencies who are interested in her new power source project. Aside from the VR tech she's tweaking for Obsidian, she did make a side project. This power project would start small first, it being a mobile phone battery for now: a battery that wouldn't need charging and that would incremently decrease the radiation on phones. For now, the power source is limited to this small project, which she hopes to be successful before endeavoring into a larger scale power source project.

It was while reviewing the terms of the contracts that Jess interrupted her, "Ms. Luthor, Ms. Diana Prince from the National City Museum is here to see you," Lena looked up and her jaw dropped, "I know you said you will be busy with the contracts but it is lunch time, and I feel obligated to let Ms. Prince in?"

Said woman walked in and looked at her over the smaller woman's head. "I have food." She said smiling, her eyes shining.

"Oh…"

"Have a nice lunch, and Mr. Hench called he said something about cancelling your meeting later."

"I told Jonas since I'm coming here, I'd talk to you about the new staffing at the musuem?"

Lena shook herself from stupor and stood, then she walked around her desk to meet the tall woman while Jess slowly walked out, "how rude of me… Welcome Diana," she looked at Jess, "Take your break, and please…"

"I made the liberty to move your one o' clock to three. You are free until then Ms. Luthor."

Lena sighed in relief, "Thank you Jess,"

"If there is nothing else I'll be on my way," and the Asian woman left.

Both Lena and Diana eyed the diminutive woman out in silence, both smiling, broken by the taller one, "You think I could entice your assistant to work for me instead?"

"You can try, though I give better benefits _not_ that I'm bragging, plus Jess is a science woman…"

Diana raised her hands which holds a brown bag full of food. "I brought food, I have no idea what you like, but I know a nice restaurant that serves the best stir fry vegetable, I thought I'd get us some?" Her smile widened, "I'm not going to steal Jess, don't worry."

Lena smiled wide, "Wow… I love that," and she frowned, "...love that you're not stealing Jess from me too."

"Where should I put it?"

"Oh let me," Lena took the bag which Diana unhands, then followed the smaller woman to her coffee table a few paces away from her working desk. As she works, she remember the times prior with another super powered woman and greasy food, this is way different...

"Your office is great, I'd be honest, your work place is too squeaky clean for my taste."

"Of course you'll say that," and the honesty of this woman, blurting out whatever in her mind is unnerving her. Everyone around her are always cautious of what they say, even Jess… _and let's not talk about Kara,_ it is refreshing.

The Amazon laughed, "I'm not just the new Curator and Manager of the museum, you know." She had one brow raised in a silent gesture that challenges Lena to give a counter-argument.

Lena raises both hands in surrender, signalling she's not about to challenge the older woman, "I didn't even know that you were the one Mr. Hench was talking about,"

"He is quite secretive,that old geezer." She smiled, "I didn't know you were a big part of the museum's restoration. A fine example how tight lipped Jonas can be, and that's well until I came and saw the plaque in your honor." She crossed her legs over the other and swayed it a little, "It's one of the reason I came, aside of course from bringing you lunch and another topic I wish to discuss _but_ after we eat.

Lena blushed, "I told Jonas he doesn't have to have it made, I didn't fund the restoration for anything, the museum is a national land mark, and that invasion was my fault to begin with, it's the least I can do." She bit her lip, "It's quite unexpected of you to come here with food? I…"

"Tsk tsk, same old Lena." Diana said as she sat on one of the chairs while Lena kept standing and bringing out packs after packs of food, "What other people do, and whatever the consequences of their actions, so be it directly or indirectly related to you, they are not yours to bear. You are not the people who had caused strife in this city or any other cities, you have been working on repairing them when it should be them doing the repairing." She smiled, "You are doing good to this world, and though you make mistakes, you should remember no one is perfect Lena." Looking out she laughed, "Oh and for that last query, you might want to thank Supergirl for that."

Lena vows not to trust people ever again, especially people with inhuman powers and are good at pointing out the good in her. Look at what happened to Kara's belief in her? No one remains positive about a Luthor. And here is Wonder Woman, breaking her walls _again_. So she knows both her personality, though aside from the costume, there isn't much difference between Diana Prince and Wonder Woman, they carry themselves the same, talks the same and never kept their identities when called out… still, she is a hero. No hero would touch any Luthor. More so a hero who is more famous than NC's resident one. But here she is breaking all the heros' rule : honesty. Everyone she knew kept the most important secrets from her, so why is Diana, a.k.a. Wonder Woman who is in allegiance with Superman just do it? Tell the truth...

"Shall we eat? I like those vegetables crisp," Diana broke her deprecating thoughts,

Lena smiled and shook her head, "I was worried you brought a pizza or a burger … or food from Noonans at first. Good thing Supergirl didn't tell you to bring any of that." She smiled timidly,

"Do you like those?" Her face turns to worry, "And it's not like I asked Supergirl what food you like, she just blurted out that you always forgot to eat lunch, so I thought since I am going for a long lunch break today, I'd bring you food… hitting all the birds with one stone like that." She looked at her hand, "I'm restoring a wooden sculpture of Athena, and I think I might have sawdust in my lungs," then she laughed which caused the younger woman to smile, a crinkle forming at the side of her eyes.

"Not everyday… eating greasy food I mean, I don't have inhuman metabolism so I like my vegetables a lot, I want to live beyond 45." She grinned, "And I don't believe the idiom goes like that."

The tall woman laughed, "Good thing we eat more vegetables and fruits in Themiscyra, hunting is a special ceremony, it is sacred for us Amazons, so we don't hunt everyday. We do have farms and poultry though, if we ever need meat products. As for my idiom, sue me Lena."

She laughed, "We should eat…" the rest of Lena's sentence was interrupted by Supergirl, in her complete red and blue costume, in hand was a large bag of take out from Big Belly burger, completing her look was her wide open mouth and stupefied look. "Supergirl?"

-0-

To say Kara a.k.a. Supergirl was speechless was an understatement. Everyone knows that whether she is Kara Danvers or Supergirl, the blonde heroine always have something that comes out of her mouth, no matter if they make sense or just some rambling secondary to shot nerves; but she was never out of words in any situation that doesn't involves death or teary goodbyes.

And here was Lena and Diana looking at the superhero stunned at Lena's balcony, her jaw opened wide and eyes darting from one woman to the other.

"Are you alright Supergirl? Is there any emergency? Do you need my help?" Diana asked in succession when no reply was given.

Lena eyed Supergirl, then Diana and sighed, "Have you ever known from Superman if there are other kinds of kryptonite that could be present here on Earth? Maybe one that petrifies any Kryotonian a few minutes after exposure?"

"Other kryptonite? There are other kryptonites than the green one?"

Lena made an "oh" gesture with her mouth, "Superman did not told you? There was this Red one that removes kryptonians inhibition thereby losing their conscience, and then there was this black one, I haven't found out all of the things it could do actually," she looked at the Kryptonian, "Supergirl!" She called out louder than usual getting the other woman's attention.

"Sorry!"

"Oh it's not kryptonite…" Lena sounds disappointed _wait what kryptonite?_ The blonde thought but gets dismissed at Diana's question,

Diana waved a hand, "Is there an emergency? Because we've just seen each other earlier at the museum…"

"No! No there was no emergency," Supergirl said with a forced smile on her face, "Ah…" she looked at the bag of food,

Lena raised one brow, "Diana brought lunch already…"

Supergirl sometimes can think fast when in front of Lena and is currently being embarrassed by herself, "...this is for me and Alex, we were supposed to have lunch together,"

"And this is my office and _not_ the DEO?" Lena added. Of course in the presence of Lena she can only make coherent sentence one at a time. That is why she always ramble.

"Ah...er…" both Lena and Diana keeps on watching her, waiting patiently, "I actually forgot to ask Diana something?"

Diana smiled, "You did?" And Supergirl nods in earnest. Then she looks at Lena, her face all red. "Oh don't worry, you can ask me anything even if Lena is here, I do not keep secrets from her."

Supergirl frowned suddenly, "You don't?"

"It's part of what's happening right now, and I'm to explain it to her _after_ our lunch actually."

"Oh,"

"Yes so?"

Supergirl started backing out, "Oh it's okay, It's not that important, I can ask it some other time,"

"You came here to see me, it can't be _not_ important." Diana said kindly,

"It's okay,"

Lena grinned, "I'm sure Diana won't mind answering your question Supergirl, you know from one powerful woman to another?"

Diana smiled and patted Lena's hand lightly. Supergirl's eyes widened, "Oh please, there are three powerful women in this room at this very moment," she looked at Supergirl,"Wouldn't you agree?"

The blonde raised one hand, "Absolutely! And really it was okay," she backed away further,

"I insist…"

"She insist Supergirl, besides I am curious too!"

Supergirl needs an escape pronto… and she wanted to pat her back at the sudden idea she had, she raised the hand not holding anything to her ear activating her hidden communication device. "Yes Alex?"

And truth be told she actually had the com activated which she shouldn't have since it was supposed to be just an act, _"huh… you're the one calling me Kara,"_

"Oh yes I'm on my way, I got you the biggest burger that you ask…"

_"What the fuck? I didn't order anything and burger? The biggest? You are an hour late for that…"_

Diana and Lena kept watching, the taller woman smiling at the blonde woman.

"Yes I'm on my way, I know you are famished already!"

_"What? I just had lunch with Kelly! And I ate 10 dimsums with rice! I am not…"_

"Okay, bye." She turned off the com and to the two other women she said, "Sorry, I need to go, you know how Alex is when she's hungry…"

Lena smiled er, smirked, "Doesn't she eat lunch with Kelly?"

Supergirl's eyes widened, "Not today? I better go!" And without waiting for reply she flew fast out of L-Corp's premise.

There was a crackle in her ear followed by _"What the fuck Kara?"_

She sighed, _yes, i am so fucked._ And she was not used to cursing, if Eliza knew she'd never hear the end of it. _Darn Wonder Woman!_

**TBC**

I cut it here, because the next scene in my head would be another wondercorp so thats for the next chapter. And overplaying Kara's jealousy would be bad move in my opinion.

**Omake:**

Alex: (barges in Kara's apartment where Kara is pacing. The greasy brown bag of Big Belly burger left unattended on top of the center table at the living room, without anything in it.) WHERE IS MY SUPER BIG BELLY BURGER?!

Kara: (stopped and eye her sister, one eyelid ticking) You don't have any, I ate all of it.

Alex: What the fuck Kara! I told Brainy and Nia they can get me a burger tomorrow because you said you bought me one! (Shes flailing her hand)

Kara: I didn't!

Alex: What? You called me on a public com! And everyone at DEO said you are so sweet! And Brainy and Nia were sad I had eaten healthy dimsums for lunch instead of that divine burger so theythey t to cheer me up… which I turned down because you BOUGHT ME THE BIGGEST BURGER! but you ate it!

Kara:(frowning) It was for Lena and I!

Alex: (stunned) What… you lied? (Face falls)

Kara: (stomped) Diana brought her food before I did okay… and I just barged in her office…

Alex: Fuck no…

Kara: They were so sweet…

Alex: Stop Kara… if you keep going on like this, you'll end up greener than J'onn, just stop… You don't want me to call you greenie don't you?!

Kara: Alexxxx…

Alex: You lied now I am salivating for a big burger! I'll tell mom!

Kara: What…

Alex: You're a tease! (Turned and hurriedly left, banging the door on her way out

Kara: Alex nooooo!

(Okay the omake may or may not have happened. It is just something silly I conjure in my head)


	7. Chapter 7

I blame Netflix. (Another week after I put a sneak peak in my tumblr... since I wrote this until the title then the last scene. I still blame Netflix… oppai Matsumoto sama! Oppai!)

Been thinking of an oldies song line for this chap and finally thought one.

Also, daughterofhippolyta from tumblr made a very gorgeous video inspired by this story (Thank you Diana! I hope you'd do a full video of it 😆😆😆) Please visit her page at tumblr [daughterofhippolyta ](http://daughterofhippolyta.tumblr.com)and look for her gorgeous videos. She is making me want to end this with wondercorp but well I already have a plan for this story.

Maybe next time… (Instead of Steve, Lena was the spy who found Themiscyra, and she was a spy against her own brother! And Lillian will be a good mom who run away with an amazon named Cora, an evil witch cast out from her world to Themiscyra as punishment from Artemis herself!)

Whoa… why not?

**History Repeats Itself**

**Part 7: ...hand in hand we will ride**

[Yesterday or the day after the DEO incident]

Lena woke up with a bad headache. She found herself on her bed, which as far as _she_ can remember, she actually hadn't reached because of how inebriated she was last night, the pain is proof enough. Of course, Andrea plus Sam meant very big trouble for her unlike the trio of her, Sam and Kara where the reporter gets to be the voice of conscience every time they do a girl's night, just the three of them… with _Rojas_ being the **third** in the new triumvirate, spells disaster for her…

Fuck, she is the only one affected by alcohol in any three-some (no _porn_ intended) she gets into.

Andrea is Acrata

Sam is REIGN, _yes that warrants an all capital letters_

And of _**fucking**_ course… Kara is supergirl.

And she? If someone asks her what is her power? All she can answer is "I got lots of money and big brain," that's it thank you very much.

So out of all the people she get acquainted and reacquainted with, she is the only one that can get drunk, and she is such a light weight too. Two glasses and she's tipsy, then Andrea had the bad habit of opening the top-shelf kind and pouring her glass when empty (so she had to empty her glass as slow as possible), and Sam? She ordered a bottle of alien liquor that even got Supergirl drunk and yet she finished it with nothing but a 'burp' - _Kryptonians_!

With a heavy head, she dragged herself out of her bed and went in her bathroom to get some painkiller, and probably drown herself in black coffee afterwards. Of course when she get to her kitchen to brew a coffee, Andrea and Sam were there, back to her and it was obvious the two were locked in a very torrid kissing.

_She is hang over not stupid_

"I see… so poor Ruby was sent to a boarding school for girls _in_ Ireland so that _her_ mother can play tongue hockey with my other bestfriend," she said trying hard to contain her glee at catching the two unaware; the sudden flushing of both women's cheeks was the indication she was correct. If not for the pounding headache, she would have burst out laughing at the awkwardness of it all.

"What? I can't fault Ruby that she got a scholarship to said boarding school and a sure ball way to get into MIT!" Sam said grinning after regaining her composure,

Lena waved her hand weakly, "Oh please don't stop on my account," she slowly walked towards the counter top where her coffee maker had just made a 'click' sound, "Oh coffee goody!"

Andrea raise one brows, "I'm not even sorry,"

Sam eyed the smaller woman, "I'd kick your sexy ass to space if you are even a smidge so…"

"Sex talk when I have a hang over is forbidden in my house."

Andrea grins, "You need to get laid, not just kissed Lena. And we have not even started the sex talk yet," here Sam nodded with a grin.

The green eyed CEO glared at the Latina, "Remember that Rojas," and then looked at Sam, "...and you,"

Sam smiled, "I was so pissed at Kara because all she had done was do all these cutesy gestures in front of you and try to eye fuck you when you turn around, I do want action you know! I guess I betted on the wrong hero."

Lena rolled her eyes then frowned at the pain following, "Fuck off, and Kara doesn't do that!"

Andrea and Sam shrugged their shoulders then gave way to the other woman and let her sipped her coffee in peace after drinking the painkiller, "You should probably used the VR again."

"I need to tweak…"

"Not before I get to abduct Agent Dox," Sam said biting her lower lip,

"What?"

"Well, we need him to take me and Sam into your VR world, we need to be there to see you and wonderwoman in action," Andrea supplied,

"...in bed," Sam sighed, "That must be one hot…" she stopped when a teaspoon smacked her cheek, "Hey!"

Lena's forehead creased, "Don't tell me you did _plan_ that last night?"

"We weren't there when she kissed you! Of course we need to plan something to see it with our own eyes!" Sam whined,

Andrea who was nodding followed it with, "What she said,"

"Would you two just fuck each other and stop meddling with my sexual life…"

"As if…"

"Existing or not!"

"Been there done that," Andrea quips then hip checks Sam.

"Ohhhh you are so going to be there ag…"

"Oh my, if you two are done making a motel out of my guestroom, and if you are not going to eat breakfast…"

"We had breakfast in... _I_ had breakfast in bed," Sam said with glee when Lena glared at her hard.

"I had my breakfast on that very counter…"

Lena jumped back, "What the fuck!" And eyed said counter evilly,

"What? Sam made me a delicious omelette and french toast!" Andrea raised one brow, "Get your head off the gutter Luthor, I told you,you need to get laid already, Lillian might be getting more compared to you!"

"Andreaaaaa!" If she could only hurt her friends, she wanted to do it right at this very moment, because the two started laughing, "I'm going to find a way to get back at you two!" She promised before returning to her place and continue drinking her hot coffee.

After a while and when the two finally calmed down, they joined Lena, Andrea pushing a covered plate towards the young woman while Sam just eyed her friend smiling. "I missed you," the tall Kryptonian said to Lena who smiled back at her.

"I missed you too," she sighed, "I also misses Ruby, but right now? I am just happy she's so far away here because of what I think is going to happen."

Sam and Andrea nodded, "I called her last night after Andrea called me, she was a bit pissed I decided to step foot at National City when she's _there,_ " there was a somewhat melancholic expression on her face, "I wasn't sure what kind of welcome I'm getting…"

"Don't be daft, you know pretty well that with me and Lena, you'll always get a welcome one."

Sam's dimples appeared, "At least I could always rely on that,"

Lena frowned, "Wait… when the heck did you two _happened_?"

Andrea eyed Lena, "Last night?" The younger CEO raised one brow, "Sam and I knew each other through you, then we get to talk about you a lot, especially after…"

"You can say it, I'm not going to break just because you talk about her, it's not like…"

"And I thought by the time I get back here, something would have already happened between you two because of how pathetic you two act around each other." Sam grumbled.

"If I didn't know that her and Kara aren't together romantically, I would have assumed it the first few times I met with Kara, I feel like she's going to laser me to death sometimes, especially when Lena visited me to talk."

"You two are making things up,"

Andrea and Sam raised their hands in a swear position, "I don't make up things, it was obvious, seems everyone got a hint of it except you two." Sam said.

"Well you are always oblivious anyway, I mean… Kara didn't need to tell me, but I already guessed she and the superhero are one and the same. That scar on her forehead?"

Lena rolled her eyes, "I don't go looking at every details on Kara's face!"

Andrea raised her hand in surrender, "But at least, _this time,_ the superhero you are cavorting with actually have the guts and the moves." She raised her hand in salut.

"I am not cavorting with Diana!"

"You _were_ with Kara?" Sam asked with one brow raised,

"Argh… will you two just leave now? You are done tormenting me right?"

"Aww," Andrea stood and patted her friend's back, "Yes actually, we were rehearsing how to break the news with you…"

"About you two hooking up since last night?" Lena smiled,

"I do miss sexy ass on my bed… on me… _in_ me,"

"Sam! What the hell has gotten into you?"

The tall woman stood and stepped beside Andrea, "Andrea's long f…"

"Okay I got it STOP!" Lena held her hand out to stop Sam from speaking, "I get it, you two look happy and I'm happy, but will you two let me have my hang over in peace please?!"

"Spoilsport," Andrea mumbled then lean in to kiss Lena on top of her head, Sam followed.

"Now don't go getting into that VR world of yours without us, ok? I need to see!" Sam said before turning to leave.

" _Don't listen to Sam,if you need to really be fucked by an amazonian warrior,even if it's just in a VR world, go do it…"_ Andrea whispers,

"I'm a Kryptonian! I heard that Rojas!" Sam was already on her way out to the main door,

"God, should I regret making up with you?" Lena asked shaking her head,

"Oh, being with me was the most fun you have in your life Lena, even since!"

"Well…"

Sam yelled, "Hey Lena and I had fun back in college!"

Lena watched as Andrea walked away and towards the tall woman at the door, "Aren't you the drama queen Lena refers to every time she whined to me?"

"I'm so not…"

"Have fun you two!" Lena yelled and then heard the door open, and finally close.

_Bliss_

-0-

"Jess, I'm not coming in today,"

_"No offense Ms. Luthor, but are you in the hospital right now dying?"_

"Jess,"

_"Joking aside Ms. Luthor, I am glad you're taking the day off,"_

She laughed, "Actually I'm going to tweak the VR lense here at home, I want to focus on it, and I don't really need a distraction,"

_"Ah...I assumed incorrectly then,"_

"Indeed, I don't have any meetings that is so important I can't miss?"

_"Aside from that moved meeting with the Museum ow…"_

"Oh yes, would you please call him and tell him I have a sudden emergency at home?"

_"VR emergency, got it…"_

"Jess…"

_"I'm on it Ms. Luthor, don't worry. Work on your project and I'll email you on any development regarding your other projects here."_

"Thanks Jess, you're a life-saver."

The two ended their call and Lena went to her personal lab where she tinkers with personal projects, like the Obsidian VR.

The way Andrea's mentor talk to her about it, how she wanted it tweaked, how it will help the world yada yada, is triggering every synapse in her brain and warning her. She feels like she'd been here before…

In fact, it almost feels like Rhea all over again.

That maternal instinct, encouraging words, saying all the right words at the right time, it's been done before, and right now she doesn't want it. Lillian doesn't have any of those, she accepts now that her adoptive mother would never be the mother she wants, but right now, the way the older woman is changing (not so much but it's there) is enough. It is better than putting her emotion in jeopardy just because another older woman knows how to talk like a mother.

She eyed the VR lens in its case and checked her data. She checked all the realities she inputted and none of them involves Wonder Woman or World War II. But the coincidence?

Someone said 'there is no such thing as coincidence'. What if the reality she visited wasn't a virtual reality but memories? _Her_ memories… but how? The last two trials she did can't be memories but she did not input that data as well.

Biting her lower lip, she sighed and took the lenses before comfortably sitting on her experiment chair.

"Simulation, begin."

-0-

_"Lena! Oh darling look at this!" Liam said as he entered the old, dilapidated office he and his new partner took over to help The Alliance, he has a newspaper in his hand, "It was a major explosion, and I got the feeling that our good 'ol flying amazon had a hand in this!" He said shoving said newspaper to the woman who was busy tinkering over a small machine._

_"Yeah shove it to my face why don't you," Lena said faux angry, then she grinned as she reads the news. "You think…"_

_"She talks about Ares a lot, maybe it was him."_

_Lena smiled then frowned, "Does that mean…"_

_"If Ares is dead, then this war is ending soon,"_

_Lena sighed, "True, and I am still here…"_

_"Oh darling," Liam said patting the woman's back._

_"Maybe I'd be able to get back once the war is over?"_

_"It won't be long then…" Liam's sentence was interrupted by the door opening and in came a woman._

_"Ms. Prince?" Lena greeted in askance and the woman smiled,_

_"Lena,"_

_Just a few months after Lena landed on this time, roughly three days after meeting Liam Luthor, which Lena deduced must be her ancestor she had never heard of, Diana Prince came to their made up lab saying she was an emissary from a foreign land and is helping Wonder Woman. She claimed to have mastery in mythical things, and revealed to them that she had plans of building her own museum someday, a museum that would tell the truth about all the relics that are said to be mythical in nature._

_True to her word, when Liam and her would get stuck in their research about the war, about how to stop it with as little_ _casualty as possible, she was there to help out - give some insights, advice… even theories on how she arrived in the past._

 _According to the woman, it is possible that_ _**she** _ _is the consequence of Ares breaking a verbal contract. It was said that contracts with gods are sacred and breaking them could cause catastrophic effect. These made her an almost constant visitor of the two._

_"I thought you said you will be away for a while?" Lena asked smiling. It was a no brainer, Diana Prince is one of the most gorgeous woman she had ever met, add to that her intelligence? There was no doubt, the younger brunette had taken to the elegant woman._

_But then there was Wonder Woman. She rarely comes, but when she does, she do this grand gestures here and there, and she would always appear when she is in trouble (like she had this tracker on her to make sure she is fine). She had became her personal savior (So Liam said), and fiction and history agrees that the heroes always gets the girl._

_The two of them are mind boggling, add the fact that she is not in her own time, and if Multiple Universe exist, she might not be even in her own Earth. So whatever she is feeling for the two can't really prosper for she doesn't have any control over her fate in this world or time._

_Diana smiled beatifically, "Is it possible for me to take a few minutes of your time? I… I need to tell you something." Then she looked at Liam, "I'm borrowing your great granddaughter if she agrees of course," she grinned._

_Liam raised his hand in the air, "It's not like I could stop her even if I want to, and no I don't want to! Plus, we are at a lost with this machine, something is missing for it to work so yes, borrow her!" He frowned._

_Diana looked at the small machine that looks like the small transmat portal Lex built, "What will that do?"_

_Lena bite her lower lip, "Take me back to my time, if it works?" She sighed, "I'm afraid my presence here could start some kind of a time paradox you know?"_

_"I may be well versed in many things mythical, but all you and Liam's words are blanks to me."_

_"I could change the timeline, the events…"_

_The tall woman nodded, "I know that, unless Chronos helps… and Mnemosyne."_

_Lena laughed, "Myths," then she eyed Liam who made a thumbs up gesture, "I had the small office cleaned,"_

_"I can't believe I'll have a granddaughter that can outboss my mother, I still can't feel my back muscles from all those carrying, she could have gotten Wonder Woman to do it!" Lena laughed out loud, Diana on the other hand just smiled._

_"Shall we?" The green eyed beauty asked the taller woman who walked passed her and towards the small office at the corner, then she eyed Liam who was pointing at his lips then at her and she frowned._

_Liam yelled to their backs, "Make sure you bring her back Ms. Prince!"_

_-0-_

_"I apologize for suddenly barging in," Diana said as she walks slowly around the small room and eyes everything, except Lena who sat at the chair behind the table._

_"As Liam said, we were at an impasse anyway. So…" she smiled, trying to make the taller woman comfortable because it was obvious, something is bothering the stunning woman._

_Diana stopped walking and stood calmly before Lena, "I need to tell you something…" Lena's raised brow made the other woman continue if a bit nervously, "...or show you,"_

_"You're scaring me, the last time someone told me that, he started killing thousands of people."_

_Here Diana chuckles, "Oh, nothing grand like that."_

_"Okay…"_

_Then Diana started by taking off her ponytail releasing her wavy, shiny, black hair that familiarly cascades down her back, then slowly she starts removing her blazer…_

_"Okay you're a lesbian, and not that I'm against it and I don't know how people should react to lesbians in this time but…"_

_Diana shook her head in laughter but continued,_

_"Diana,"_

_"Let me finish Lena…"_

_And as soon as she's removed the blouse under her blazer Lena realized what it is Diana is telling her, "Wha… you… "_

_Diana er Wonder Woman raised her hands in the air to stop Lena from talking, "Let me finish please before I lose my nerve," at the other woman's nod she continued, "I didn't want to deceive you, or lie to you…"_

_"You…"_

_"Please," Lena nodded again but she stood and stepped beside the window, her brain suddenly in chaos. "You knew me first as Wonder Woman, at a time where my own brother is hunting me, and I him. It was a dangerous time, I lost someone I loved already because of him… I didn't intend to…"_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I was hunting my brother to stop a raging war. I was supposed to return to Themiscyra after. But then you fell on this time and **I** found you," she sighed, "I can't tell my heart what to do Lena, so I tried to stay away as Wonder Woman, as possible as I can, but well… I can't also help it that you attract danger like magnet."_

_"And here I thought you don't know anything about Science." Lena knew it was such a joke at the wrong moment, but her mind was in a whirl, so sue her!_

_"Magnets can also be magic," Silence. "You are so easy to love Lena,"_

_"W...Diana,"_

_"I can't stay away from you. When I came here, I came here without a cover. I came here on one purpose and one purpose alone and that was to stop Ares and the war. There was no need to have a Diana Prince, but then you fell from the sky, and there was this urge in me, a feeling that I have to be close to you, but as someone my brother cannot sniff; so I made Diana Prince. I hate that I had to lie…"_

_"Why now?" Lena bit her lips,_

_"I killed my brother, he post no danger to you anymore… and… I want you to know all of me, just as I wanted to know all of you. I don't want to start with you anything under false pretense."_

_Silence_

_"I was so confused..."_

_Diana wetted her lips, "I was never comfortable being Wonder Woman, the responsibility rested on my shoulder only because humans cannot stop Ares, but I could. I love being Diana, and I wanted to share her with you too."_

_Lena turned to look out of the dirty window, "My adoptive mother and brother did tell me once... or told me in the future," she chuckle deep within at the absurdity of her flight, "...that I'm such an oblivious for someone who have multiple degrees in Science."_

_"It's one of the many things that endeared you to me."_

_She suddenly faced the woman, "I am not from this time, I could have gone back anytime… why would you tell me this?"_

_"I need you to know, in case…"_

_"My head is still in jumble,"_

_"I have no idea how much time you got here, but I'll give you time to think things." The hero started dressing herself up, "But... I told you because, no matter how short a time we might get, I still want to make the most of it with you knowing everything."_

_"Thank you Diana,"_

_The older woman nodded, "I didn't know I'd fall this hard for someone. I will do anything not to break your trust ever again,"_

_Lena smiled, tears suddenly started to sting her eyes, "You listened,"_

_"Of course, **always**." And as soon as she's done, she walked out of the small office._

-0-

The lights flickers before the power went out, and then it returned after a few seconds, the simulation has ended.

"No… no…." Lena held a fisted hand over her galloping heart.

The next day, the scene kept coming back to her. Wonder Woman had kept her identity to her… though it was a simulation (or not?) So how is her reaction so different?

What is happening to her?

**TBC**

_End note: I realized, Steve's death and Ares' defeat should have happened on the same night as per the movie, but I once again took the liberty of changing the events in this story, where Steve dies earlier, and that Diana defeated Ares years after the death of Steve. (Steve dies in '39, and she defeated Ares around early '44)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the urge to write… I started re-reading this story, and it got me in the mood.
> 
> Me sitting in with my 8yr old niece who is in grade 3 actually takes a lot out from me, I didn't realize going back to grade-school education is so exhausting for an adult who doesn't have a background in BSEED. I salute all the teachers in the world, I have respect of you from since I was a child, but now, that respect grew tremendously especially now that there is pandemic. Your patience astounds me! (Even when I was an active doctor in a hospital setting, I do not have your kind of patience!)
> 
> This chapter started off right after Supergirl's awkward encounter with Lena and Diana who were having lunch at Lena's office. So that's the chapter before last, right? :)
> 
> Anyway, just… some of you might want to say hi, I only have a tumblr (for public consumption. I don't have twitter, or IG which I always forgot what it means - it always mean immunoglobulin to me lmao - )

**History Repeats Itself**

_Chapter 8: "...the answer to my lonely pray'r "_

[As Supergirl left…]

Diana bit her lower lip as she followed the Super out with her eyes from the balcony, when she was out of sight she turned to look at Lena who was eyeing her, "That feels…"

"Awkward, I know," the smaller woman raised her hand to arrange a hair that didn't need any arranging, but seemed to be an action out of nervousness. She sighed, "The food is going to get cold."

Diana nodded and the two returned to eating, silent this time. After a couple of minutes, the curator puts down her food, wipes her mouth with the available napkin at the table then eyes the younger woman, "I could feel that you cannot wait to ask a question."

Lena nodded, "I have quite a lot in my head at the moment, but I think I should divulge to you something before I start asking."

"Fair enough," Diana said before taking the glass of water and sipping. When done, she returned her focus on the CEO, and smiled.

"Okay," Lena sighed and she put her own food down, "Do you know about virtual reality?" here Diana nodded,

"I might have vacationed for quite a while in Themiscyra, but I still receive news from this world whenever I am there, and I do have open communication with Bruce."

Lena raised one brow, "Bruce?"

"Wayne, yes. You know of him?"

"Yes, being a CEO of one of the Fortune 500, it is imperative I know of him," she smiled which the Amazonian princess returned, "Anyway, my friend Andrea, she made this contact lenses,"

"I know what that is!" Diana quipped which earned her a chuckle from the younger woman, "I might not be big with science, but I always open my ears for these kind of developments in this world. It doesn't hurt to be aware at least."

"As a scientist myself, I agree." There was another short bout of silence broken by Lena, "...to continue, these lenses aren't the ordinary kind, it is actually a virtual reality lens. It could give anyone the ability to experience anything they desire."

"That…"

Lena's smile dropped, "At the start of the project, I actually used it in conjunction with Myriad to make everyone who purchased it to change something integral in their brainwaves,"

"Would it make them rabid? Like monsters?"

Lena shook her head, "The opposite actually, it was supposed to eliminate the urge to hurt others…"

Diana raised one brow, "How Machiavellian of you," she sighed.

Lena eyed Diana who got quiet, "Disgusting, I know." But she frowned when the tall Amazon laughed,

"By the gods, you know that _I_ actually have first hand experience of the gods right? You think I'm not used to seeing them manipulate people to do their bidding? Compared to what you did? Maybe the way you did it was wrong, pushing your agenda to people without consent, but if one would think deeper, your agenda itself is not evil." Lena raised one brow

"No one sees my action that way…"

"Oh believe me, you just have no way to know exactly but I'm sure there are people who would gladly succumbed to your manipulation if it means they get out of a dangerous situation. Tell me, you think those women all over the world who are in constant danger with men's predatory nature wouldn't laud what you did?"

"It still isn't right,"

"By the norms human made, it is not." The elegant woman shrugged, "But in entirety? Who knows?"

Silence

"Anyway, so Supergirl stopped me… I think, J'onn would be glad to tell you how. I'm sure it would be less self-serving if they do the recount instead of me."

"I didn't come here to ask about your recent _past_ Lena."

Silence

"So the lens were never dropped, Andrea's mentor who inspired her to make it decided to seek me out to help improve it, without causing people who use it to lose their minds with continued use,"

"Okay,"

"And it's in these simulation datas that my queries arose." She sat straight, "You were in the simulation even though I never programmed you to be there. It shouldn't happen, my simulations are encrypted not even a Brainiac 5 could hack into it."

"These simulations, you mean in this computer thing right?"

"Yes,"

"How was I introduced?"

"That's another mystery, the simulation was that of World War II, and even if let's say I did try to write you into it, there is no way I'm writing _myself_ in the middle of war, almost blowed up just for me to meet you…" Lena stopped when she saw Diana looking at her with wide eyes, "Diana?"

"You and I? We need to see J'onn and Supergirl as soon as possible."

"What… why?"

"I think it's better I clear up why I am here now, and it would be better if I explain with everyone here so that I can do this just one time, and I promise, your questions will be answered."

Both women stood, "Alright, I trust you."

Diana smiled and held Lena's wrist, "I promised never to break that trust ever again, and I'm not going to go back on my word."

"Funny… last night simulation did say something along that line,"

"I promise you'll find your answer and maybe we can figure this out with the others." They both stepped close to Lena's table, "Tell me, have I ever kissed you in this simulations at all?"

Lena quirked an eyebrow, "Wouldn't you want to know?"

Diana shrugged, "A woman can dream,"

Lena laughed, "If ever that happens in my simulation, I'd tell you, though you need to get in line."

The tall woman eyed Lena, "There are many wanting to kiss you in your simulation?"

Lena playfully slap Diana's arm, "No, I mean get in line with the news, my friends Adrea and Sam are also curious."

"Ahhh,"

Lena called Jess to tell her to re-schedule all her appointments of the week because of emergency. "Should we go?"

"Is it okay if I call J'onn first, then fly both us to wherever we could meet?"

"From the balcony?"

"Yes… well, your people are kind of… got excited of my arrival,"

"Of course… Diana Prince a.k.a. Wonder Woman in L-Corp,"

"I'm afraid I might have taken the media's attention?"

"Ah I see," she bite her lips, "I…"

"You're afraid of flying yes… I almost forgot," Another bout of silence where Lena just stared at the tall woman. "I told you, all your questions will be answered, I just don't want to repeat myself a lot. I was supposed to tell you something…"

"I remember you said it a while ago,"

"It's related, so two birds one stone… that sort of thing, again."

Lena nod, "I trust you won't drop me."

"I rather plummet to my death than drop you, Amazon's honor."

"Didn't realize Diana Prince have a dramatic streak hiding under that suit. So are you flying in your formal suit? Or…"

Diana smiled, "Or," then she activated her costume, and all Lena could do was drop her jaw. "Duck!" The smaller woman's eyes widened, but Diana push her head down as her shield and sword flew towards them,

"I am going to ask you someday, when this is all over to show me that again…"

"Of course you would ask me that." Silently, she asked permission and when granted, took hold of the smaller woman and the two flew out from the balcony, while Wonder Woman talk to her com with J'onn.

-0-

[J'onn's house, the secret room]

Kara was pacing while Alex, Dreamer, Brainy and Kelly were sat on different parts of the room watching the Super.

"I could feel some lingering tension, has J'onn's news been that bad?" Brainy broke the silence.

Alex eyed the Coluan, "If by bad you mean him just telling us to come here, then probably?" She frowned.

"So?" Dreamer,

Kelly started laughing, "Alex is quite disappointed,"

Kara stopped, "I already said I'm sorry!"

Dreamer smiled, "So this is still about that missing super big belly burger?" And the smile transformed into a belly laugh.

"Not funny!" The super said glaring at the younger woman, "I was out of excuse and it was so awkward!"

Alex directed her glare at Kara, "If you have listened to me and not barged into Lena's property for a while, then you wouldn't have been in that situation!"

"I… I wanted to apologize!"

Kelly shook her head, "I get you Kara, what is happening between you and Lena is eating at you. But you already apologized before, then when she was reticent to accept, you came to her and make her a villain, what would it do for you to go there and apologize again?"

The super's shoulder slumped, "I should have told her about Mxy,"

"Right after you call her a villain and leave? How do you think that would look like?" Kelly added.

"Making excuses?" Dreamer interrupt.

"But it did happen, and Kara should be honest with Lena, their problem stems from us lying." Brainy puts in his cent.

"That is right, but the timing? If she had started with it then its fine, this would not have escalated this much really," Dreamer told Brainy, "For emotional beings Brainy, there is what we call emphathy…"

"Stop, stop I get it. I wasn't thinking, I was just…"

"Green, so so green." Alex said eyeing her sister with a mellowed expression on her face.

That caused the others in the room to chuckle.

"Obviously," Dreamer cackles whike Kelly nod her head in assent,

"Wait, why was she green? She was so embarrassed?" Brainy's forehead crinkled,

"Oh darn Brainy you need to read more about human emotions and everything related to it, including symbolism." Alex rolled her eyes,

"Humans are so complicated,"

Kara huffed, "You pulled that one out from my mouth."

There were seconds of soft chuckling around, before silence descended, broken by Alex. "Brainy, anything comes out fron your research regarding _she who must not be named_ …" Kara raise one brow at her sister, "What? We can't say _she_ is Lena because we still haven't found any correlation…"

"Who is this SHE that could be Lena and what ia this about?"

The group's interaction was interrupted when J'onn alongside Wonder Woman who was carrying Lena Luthor in her arms landed at the secret room's balcony, which was open.

"Wonder woman!" Everyone minus Supergirl stood and looked in awed again.

"Well, that we should also discuss, its part of what transpired here before you arrived." J'onn answered for Alex.

"Fair point," Wonder Woman put Lena down, "Is there anywhere to sit?"

Lena on the other hand was not listening, she was looking around and she stopped at J'onn's reply,

"Nothing much when it comes to sitting in this room, but I have a living room that also serves as my office here and library. It is comfortable to talk there."

Here Lena whipped her head to look at the Martian, "This is… part of your house?"

Everyone's eyes widened and heads nod,

"Lena…" J'onn's explanation was stopped by Lena's hand flat in front of him,

"Don't bother, I'm not even sure why am I surprise about things like this by now. I get it already,"

Supergirl was about to say something but Kelly pinched her side, causing the Super to look at her future sister-in-law who shook her head to stop her. Wonder Woman saw the interaction and did not comment or show any expression about it.

"I guess it is a place to go then, will you lead J'onn?" The Amazon said, taking Lena's hand in hers as the group walked after the Martian who looks like a cat caught ripping tissue papers off its place, he gives Lena surreptitious looks, and was trying his hardest not to read the woman's mind to know if he had done more damage in Kara and Lena's relationship, by withholding information like this, when the woman had been in and out of his home and was regarded as family.

-0-

They all sat on the different couches in the living room, except for Lena who decided to remain standing by the table that houses J'onn's wine collection; Wonder Woman standing not far from her.

"So…"

"I have a lot of questions!" Alex interrupted Wonder Woman.

"Which I'm sure some might get an answer if you all let me state why I am here." J'onn eyed Alex telling her to stop whatever it was she's about to retort, and the red head did. "I was on vacation, a long hiatus at Themiscyra, when I was told by my mother about something," Wonder Woman produced a box out of nowhere, stepped close to the center table and put it there.

Everyone was curious so they all look at it, even Lena who walked close to the table, just beside Kelly Olsen. The amazon woman opened the box revealing a grayish, shiny orb.

"The orb of Mnemosyne." She said,

"From ancient recount, it is a powerful tool by the goddess Mnemosyne to store memory,"Brainy informed the rest, Lena nodded in agreement.

"Correct," Wonder Woman smiled.

"Now what about it?" Supergirl asked frowning.

"During the ancient time, just a few decades after the gods Zeus, Poseidon and Hades trapped their father to take over Earth, a very powerful being came, its intent was to take Earth for their own. In Themiscyran library, there are a number of scrolls there that tells of these group of beings. Like the gods of these earth, they have power that could rival theirs…"

Wonder Woman sighs, "Of course the Olympians will never give up on their hold of Earth, so they went into war, it was devastating, many gods had been injured… but well, they are all immortals who are battling for a prize. Problem was, the casualties are the mortals. So when there was a great catastrophe that almost destroyed Earth, they called a ceasefire…"

"And they enter into a truce?" It was Alex,

"A verbal contract," she eyed each people in the room, "The guests beings of course entered into it. They stay on Earth doing what they do, the gods let them doing what they should do. But if you have read their stories, Zeus had never been one to uphold a promise. He visited the Fates and puts a clause to their verbal agreement, so little and seemed so inconsequential that the immortal guests never seen it coming."

"A clause?" Lena asked,

"Yes, he put in a prophecy!" Wonder Woman said rolling her eyes, "Anyway," she looks at Lena, "You were it,"

"What?"

Every eyes turned to Lena, "It was said in the prophecy, that Ares would renege on the verbal contract by killing thousands if not millions of people and almost destroying the earth _: A sun kissed by time would come, the death of war, the death of earth and everything will be as it was."_

"Sun…" Dreamer eyed Supergirl, "If I am to put a face on that sun, it would be Kara,"

Lena closed her eyes, "Lena in Greek and Persian means sunlight or light, fuck,"

Brainy suddenly stood, "So it is possible that Lena did travel in time, death of war…"

"I killed Ares, but death of Earth…"

"The death of Rama Khan!" Brainy said excitedly,

"Rama Khan? He was here?"

Alex eyed Wonder Woman, "He came to take over National City, something about reimagining Earth to stop the evil."

"Rama Khan would have taken the title god of Earth, if the Leviathans had succeeded in taking over Olympus." Wonder Woman said,

"So you know Leviathan? My brother, was researching them before… before I killed him, I believe he was working them but all his move was two or three steps ahead of mine, not a first time, but it was… solid." She eyed Wonder Woman, "My simulation?"

The tall warrior pointed at the orb, "My mother got a report that the orb cracked, it wasn't major, but it shouldn't happen. And yes, your simulation in that virtual reality of yours? It's your memory returning, which would be bad,"

All eyed the warrior, "Why?" J'onn said this time.

"My suggestion is we give Lena her memory back, and then we get all the answers."

"There is one pertinent question in my head at the moment," Lena said getting the others attention, and Wonder Woman nod, "You said there should be no way the orb of Mnemosyne should crack, if it cracks I assume it's going to release my memory in there, so how did it crack?"

"Good question," Brainy said smiling at Lena which Lena reciprocates.

"I've been thinking about it too, so before I came here, I consulted the goddess,"

"And?" Kelly,

"She said the only possible reason that Lena's orb of memory cracked was that she made contact with a Leviathan."

Everyone looked at Lena and Dreamer asked, "Have you ever been in contact with Ram Khan?"

Lena shook her head, "Oh fuck…"

"What?"

"Accrata,"

Supergirl tensed, "What does Accrata have to do with this?"

Lena sighed, "I shouldn't be the one telling you this as this is not my secret, but this is a state emergency, but I know who Accrata is."

"Who? And why do you think It's her?"

"Accrata works as an assassin for Rama Khan, until she shift allegiance to us to stop him." Supergirl explained.

"So who?" Alex asked,

"Andrea Rojas."

**TBC**

I'm working on the premise that they still have no idea who Accrata's alter-ego is. And no! Accrata isn't going to be a villain here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG... I just got the effing plot for the solution! I'm not telling! But re-reading, I realized i just wrote a good plot on how the multiverse ends and having Earth Prime.
> 
> Remember folks, the crisis on infinite earth never happens in this story!


End file.
